Refugio
by Kagome Higurashi-Taisho
Summary: Este fic es participante del "Intercambio Navideño" del foro Hazme El Amor... "Ella cargaba con los demonios de un doloroso pasado incrustados en el alma y el cuerpo, ¿podría volver a confiar alguna vez en un hombre de nuevo?"
1. Dedicatoria

**Dedicatoria**

El siguiente fic va dedicado a Rinnu, a la que espero alegrar con mi historia.

Realmente espero que cumpla con tus deseos y expectativas, no voy a intentar justificarme pero realmente fue algo duro y difícil para mí... la historia que pediste era linda, pero tuve que lidiar con el tema de la violencia hacia uno de los personajes, ya que prefiero evitar actos de ese tipo en mi historia, así que lamento profundamente si no cumplí adecuadamente esa parte...

En fin, Rinnu querida, espero que mis tardes de conflicto interno y escribir y borrar hayan valido la pena y hayan logrado su acometido de sacarte lagrimas y sonrisas.


	2. Cap 1: Conociendo a Kagome

**Refugio**

 **Capítulo 1: Conociendo a Kagome**

Cuando la vi por primera vez pude notar que escondía un profundo secreto detrás de su amable sonrisa, algo que nadie más notaba hasta el punto de hacerme pensar de si yo estaría equivocado.

—Aah… así que eres el hermano de Rin —suspiró aliviada luego de una extraña jornada.

—Estabas tan nerviosa —se burló mi hermana pequeña con el resto de sus amigas riendo.

Yo no entendía esa disparatada charla de mujeres, pero realmente me molestó el alivio con el que confirmó que era hermano de su amiga. ¿Qué le habían dicho sobre mí? no es que me interesara, pero esa tonta hermana mía a veces le metía ideas raras en la cabeza a la gente.

Me aclaré la garganta y todas las chicas cortaron con su risita burlona.

—Kagome, ¿cierto? —le pregunté a la joven de cabello azabache y ojos chocolates que habían empujado hacia mí. Ella asintió y me sonrió agradecida, evidentemente incomoda por ser el blanco de las tontas bromas de sus compañeras de trabajo—. Déjame presentarme adecuadamente… me llamo Inuyasha y soy el hermano mayor de Rin, gracias por cuidar de ella en el trabajo —dije estirando mi mano para que ella la tomara.

Ella pareció dudar pero finalmente correspondió a mi apretón de manos.

—Soy Kagome, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Luego de eso me quedé sentado en el asiento del conductor de mi camioneta mientras ellas se despedían, lo que duro casi una eternidad. Ya era tarde, y estaba oscuro y frio, era más que evidente que estábamos en invierno. Mamá me envió otro mensaje, preguntando si ya había ido a recoger a Rin del trabajo, le respondí que estábamos en camino para que me dejara en paz. A veces era difícil ser el hermano mayor de una niña, y mucho más si aún me pedían que la cuidara aunque ya no vivíamos en la misma casa. Suspiré cansado mientras veía como el pequeño grupo de niñas se separaba.

Noté que todas caminaban en dirección a la estación de trenes, lo que me alivió un poco, era peligroso para una chica andar sola… hasta que noté que estaban todas menos Kagome. El instinto me hizo girar la cabeza, y la vi caminar sola en la dirección contraria al resto mientras se arropaba en su abrigo. Inmediatamente di vuelta la camioneta para alcanzarla.

—¡Oye! —la llamé, y me percaté de que la tomé por sorpresa al ver su expresión asustada—. Sube, te llevo a casa —le dije de forma autoritaria mientras le abría la puerta desde adentro.

—No, está bien —intentó rehusarse—. Vivo aquí cerca así que no es necesario.

—Sube —repetí sin dar lugar a discusiones.

—Vamos Kagome, apresúrate que hace frio —exclamó mi hermana arrimando la cabeza desde el asiento trasero.

Ella pareció dudarlo pero aun así se subió junto a mí, en el asiento del copiloto.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró con las mejillas teñidas de un color rosado, lo que me provocó un sobresalto en el pecho, era linda…

Me aclaré la garganta para controlarme a mí mismo y le pedí indicaciones sobre cómo llegar a su casa. Recorrimos varias manzanas, y me di cuenta que evidentemente no vivía tan cerca como quería hacerme creer.

—¿Aquí vives? —pregunté con curiosidad observando la pequeña casa rosada.

—De hecho no, es la casa de una vecina. Debo recoger a mi hermanito primero.

Discretamente Rin apretó mi brazo en señal de que no preguntara al respecto, y me quedé allí sentado con las palabras muriendo en mi garganta.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, dime cuanto te debo —dijo sacando su monedero del bolso.

—Tch —chasqueé la lengua fastidiado—. No es nada, no te preocupes.

—¿Seguro? Déjame darte….

—No recibiré nada —la corté a media frase—. Me basta con saber que llegaste bien a casa.

Ella me miró con las mejillas sonrosadas y una tímida sonrisa aflorando en sus labios.

—Nos vemos mañana Kagome —exclamó Rin agitándole la mano a través del cristal.

—Hasta mañana Rin. Muchas gracias por traerme Inuyasha, que tengas buenas noches —se despidió educadamente antes de cerrar la puerta y correr hasta la casa.

—¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a Kagome sobre mí? Ella se veía realmente asustada cuando me vio parado fuera del café.

—Fufufu —se rio tonta y socarronamente— ¿Puede que en realidad te haya gustado Kagome? —fue lo único que me dijo antes de tirarse sobre el asiento y negarse a contarme más.

—¿Ella en serio te cae bien? Creo que fue muy cruel de tu parte bromear a su costa. Ella parecía en realidad incomoda en la situación en la que la pusiste —la regañé suavemente.

—Lo sé, creo que me excedí. Mañana le pediré disculpas —susurró luciendo en realidad culpable mientras se hundía en el asiento.

Arranqué el vehículo, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Kagome recibía en los brazos a un niño de alrededor de 8 años envuelto en mantas.

—Parece una buena chica, seguramente te perdonara —dije mientras nos alejábamos del lugar.

¿Quién era esa chica y que secretos ocultaba?

—.—

Una semana había pasado desde que la había visto por primera y última vez, por alguna razón que no entendía no podía sacármela de la mente. No quería preguntarle a Rin al respecto puesto que sabía que me molestaría hasta el cansancio con eso.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo dando vueltas frente a la cafetería sin atreverme a entrar, al parecer ese lugar siempre estaba lleno de niñas con sus madres o de jovencitas de secundaria. La última vez que había entrado allí todas se habían quedado mirándome hasta incomodarme.

—¡Diablos! —gruñí molesto pateando la llanta de mi camioneta.

Estaba decidido a marcharme, y mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad la vi salir.

—¡Hola Kagome! —la saludé demasiado efusivamente para mi gusto.

—Oh, Inuyasha… hola —me respondió.

Se veía sorprendida, incluso quizás algo asustada, y me molestó que se apegara a la puerta del local, como si estuviera preparada para salir corriendo en cuanto hiciera falta. Me rasqué la cabeza nervioso, ¿qué podría decirle para que dejara de estar tan tensa?

—¿Está Rin? —pregunté.

—Sí, ¿quieres que la llame?

—Por favor.

Deseé darle cabezazos al volante en cuando ella sonrió y entró alegremente a buscar a mi hermana. Definitivamente yo estaba mal.

—¿Inuyasha? Es muy raro verte aquí —me dijo Rin—, ¿pasa algo?

—De hecho no… Mamá me pidió que te viniera a recoger esta noche, quería saber a qué hora sales.

—A las nueve.

—Está bien, vendré a esa hora. Nos vemos.

Estaba confundida, su rostro lo decía todo. Puse en marcha el vehículo antes de que me dijera nada más, me sentía estúpido y patético.

¿Desde cuándo era un completo idiota entablando conversación con una chica? Kagome tenía algo especial y por eso era difícil hablar con ella… si, eso debía ser…

Por alguna razón me convertí en el chofer personal de Rin desde esa noche, todas las noches iba a recogerla, y llevaba a Kagome hasta su casa. Poco a poco aquella extraña chica empezó a asustarse menos cada vez que me veía, incluso entablamos algunas conversaciones banales mientras recorríamos la distancia entre el café y su casa.

Un mes y medio después estábamos en el día del cumpleaños de Rin, y me había enterado por mamá que habían organizado una pijamada esa noche luego del trabajo. Agradecía no vivir allí, no sé si soportaría a un montón de chicas chillonas reírse y deambular por la casa toda la noche, y a la vez lamentaba no poder estar allí para ver a Kagome, aunque no es que ella me hablara de todas maneras.

Apenas vi a mi pequeña hermana caminé hasta ella y la abracé haciéndola girar en el aire mientras ella se reía como boba.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mocosa! —exclamé feliz, quince años habían pasado demasiado rápido y ella ya era toda una dama.

—¡Ya soy una adulta! —me reclamó molesta, pero con una sonrisa atravesando su expresión.

—Si, si… como digas —me burlé desordenando su cabello—. Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña hermana tonta.

—¡Oye! —chilló intentando apartar mis manos de ella.

Le encajé mi regalo en las manos antes de que corriera detrás mío para golpearme por arruinar su peinado. Todas sus amigas nos miraban riendo y con ojos brillosos, por alguna extraña razón creo que me había vuelto parte de su grupo por el hecho de que siempre iba a recoger a Rin y eso…

—¿Puedo abrirlo? —preguntó emocionada acariciando el listón rosado que adornada el paquete.

—Por supuesto, es todo tuyo.

Antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar ella ya estaba rasgando el papel que envolvía la caja.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Debes estar bromeando! —exclamó atónita.

¿Debía interpretar esa reacción como que su regalo no le había gustado? Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando pensé que había arruinado su cumpleaños al regalarle algo inadecuado.

—Lo amo —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Gracias!

—Tampoco es para tanto —dije pasándome las manos por el cabello, esa reacción era inesperadamente gratificante e incómoda.

Todas sus amigas se abalanzaron encima a ver el bolso que le había regalado. No sabía si Rin usaba ese tipo de cosas, pero era lo que me había recomendado la chica de la tienda.

—Bien, hora de ir a casa —dijo Rin llamando la atención de todas las jovencitas, que empezaron a acomodarse sus abrigos—. ¿Segura de que no puedes ir Kagome? —preguntó apenada dirigiéndose a la intrigante chica de cabello azabache.

—Sí, lo siento —le lamentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizás en otra ocasión… pásenla bien.

Todas la abrazaron para despedirse, como si les doliera su ausencia.

—Inuyasha —me llamó mi hermana mientras yo no podía apartar mi mirada de la expresión triste de Kagome—, ¿podrías llevar a Kagome a su casa?

Eso me tomó por sorpresa y simplemente asentí.

—Bueno chicas, vamos a la estación antes de que se nos pase el tren.

Todas empezaron a caminar rumbo a la estación mientras Kagome y yo nos mirábamos algo incomodos.

—Bueno, vamos —la llamé abriéndole la puerta para que entrara.

—No es necesario.

—Creo que debo insistir, la cumpleañeras me dio una orden y hoy no puedo contradecirla —le sonreí amigablemente.

Ella rió suavemente y se subió, cerré la puerta y corrí hasta el otro lado para sentarme frente al volante. Era la primera vez que nos dejaban solas, me sentía estúpidamente nervioso; al parecer ella finalmente parecía relajarse a mi lado y estaba feliz por ello.

—Kagome, ¿qué edad tienes? —pregunté casualmente.

—Tengo dieciocho, ¿y tú?

—Veintiuno.

—Eso es genial… ¿Estas en la universidad?

—Bueno… —carraspeé avergonzado— La verdad es que nunca fui bueno con los estudios, cuando terminé la secundaria mi padre me consiguió trabajo y aquí estoy ahora…

—Oh, eso está bien… ¿De qué trabajas?

—Trabajo como ayudante de un contratista que es amigo de mi padre, pero espero poder independizarme y empezar mi propio negocio dentro de poco. Mi jefe me ha enseñado mucho en estos tres años, así que estoy agradecido con él, pero también quiero crecer como persona sin depender de los demás.

Ella me miró con una mirada brillante que no pude pasar por alto.

—¡Eso es grandioso! —elogió, haciéndome sonrojar— ¡Estoy segura de que lo lograras! ¡Ánimos!

—Gracias —susurré—. Tú, heem… ¿tú planeas seguir una carrera universitaria?

Apartó su mirada de la mía y observó el paisaje que pasaba junto a nosotros por su ventanilla.

—Yo… —dijo luego de unos segundos— Me gustaría, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente así que no creo que sea una opción por ahora…

—¿Tus padres no te apoyan con ello? —parecía realmente triste por aquello, y hablé sin pensar.

Si Rin estuviera estado allí me habría apuñalado, aunque yo mismo deseé caerme por un barranco en cuando una expresión de dolor atravesó su expresión.

—Yo… Lo siento, yo no quise decir… —intenté excusarme— Olvida lo que dije.

—No, está bien —dijo suavemente inspirando aire antes de hablar—. Perdí a mi padre cuando tenía diez años, mi hermanito ni siquiera llegó a conocerlo —se lamentó con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas—, y mi mamá falleció hace tres años, así que nos quedamos solos… mi hermano y yo.

Paré inmediatamente el vehículo y tomé su mano, sintiéndome arrepentido al ver las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

—Lamento haberte hecho recordar algo tan doloroso.

Sin pensarlo la atraje hacia mi pecho y la envolví en un abrazo. Ella lloró silenciosamente unos minutos, mojando mi camiseta.

—Gracias... yo… lo siento por mojar tu ropa —se disculpó escondiendo su rostro de mí mientras intentaba limpiárselo con las mangas de su abrigo.

Atrapé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas con mis pulgares.

—Está bien, es lo menos que me merecía por ser tan idiota —intenté bromear.

Ella sonrió levemente y me sentí aliviado de que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo para recompensarte? —pregunté— Un café, ¿quizás?

—Trabajo en una cafetería —se carcajeó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo último que quiero ver al terminar el día es más café.

—Entonces… ¿pizza?

—Pizza suena perfecto —sonrió.

Ella me miró entre divertida y nerviosa cuando me estacioné frente a una pizzería.

—No pensé que sería ahora mismo —me dijo cruzada de brazos mientras hacíamos fila juntos.

—¿Cuándo sería sino?

—No lo sé… ¿no tienes que volver a casa a celebrar junto con Rin?

—¿Me estas echando?

—¡No! —bufó, la tenía arrinconada y ya no podría negarse— Iré a hacer una llamada —me avisó rebuscando en su bolso.

Se fue hacia un costado y no pude evitar mirarla ir y venir caminando nerviosa mientras hacia su llamada, luego rió escandalosamente exclamando algo que me sonó a un "no es lo que piensas" antes de asentir y colgar la llamada.

—Eso fue rápido —murmuré distraído—, ¿tu novio no se enojó porque vas a cenar con otro chico? —pregunté rehusando su mirada mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Debería haber considerado un montón de cosas antes de obligarla a tener una cita conmigo, si es que a eso se podía llamarle cita.

—¿Novio? —me preguntó alzando una ceja— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo uno?

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Ella suspiró sonoramente, la miré por el rabillo del ojo, ¿acaso la había hecho enojar?

—Estaba hablando con la vecina que cuida a mi hermano menor —suspiró—, para avisarle que me demoraría un poco en llegar.

—Aaah… —fue lo único que pude decir, debería habérmelo imaginado.

El lugar estaba repleto, pero logré en nos atendieran enseguida.

—Dos de pepperoni para llevar, por favor —pedí.

—Pensé que comeríamos aquí… Tampoco creo poder comer tanto —dijo agarrando su estómago.

—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunté preocupado.

—No, no es eso —respondió rápidamente—. Es que no suelo cenar mucho de noche, y dos pizzas me parece demasiada comida.

—Pensé que sería buena idea ir a cenar con tu hermano.

Ella se sonrojó levemente y asintió en silencio.

El pedido llegó y ambos nos dirigimos a mi camioneta, ella se había puesto tensa e incómoda nuevamente. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que podía hacer para que no se sintiera así conmigo?

Cabreado conmigo mismo manejé en silencio hasta la casa rosada donde vivía la vecina de Kagome, casi por inercia.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunté siguiéndola por el camino de piedra que guiaba hasta la puerta principal.

De hecho no le di tiempo a responder, porque me adelanté y llamé a la puerta. Una señora algo mayor nos atendió, primero me miró sorprendida durante unos segundos y luego su mirada viajó hasta Kagome, a la que sonrió con cariño.

—Bienvenidos.

—Buenas noches Kaede, él es el amigo del que te hablé.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Inuyasha —me presenté sintiéndome estúpidamente feliz al saber de qué ella le había hablado de mí.

—Pasen, pasen —nos invitó a entrar—. Souta está jugando con Shippo en la sala.

Seguimos a Kaede por un pequeño pasillo repleto de fotos familiares que desembocaba en la sala de estar en donde dos niños se divertían jugando en una vieja playstation.

—¡Hermana! —chilló el mayor de ellos, abandonando su juego y corriendo a abrazar a Kagome— Le gané tres veces seguidas a Shippo —le contó emocionado.

—Eso es genial, pero no deberías alardear de ello, el pequeño Shippo se sentirá mal —le reprendió con dulzura—. Buenas noches Shippo —saludó al otro niño, que algo enojado solo le agitó la mano como respuesta— ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? —dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Kagome alzó una ceja en dirección al niño que seguía sentado frente a la tv ignorándola por completo, acto seguido ella corrió hacia él y lo alzó en el aire haciéndolo girar mientras ambos reían. Ella era genial con los niños, y no pude evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen. Souta se unió a los otros dos, en una pelea de cosquillas en la cual ella terminó derrotada en el piso con los dos niños encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —exclamaba golpeando el piso con las manos mientras se retorcía riendo hasta quedar sin aire.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no te sientas a charlas conmigo mientras los niños juegan? —ofreció la anciana guiándome hasta el comedor que quedaba atravesando la sala.

No me di cuenta de que no había despegado mis ojos de Kagome y su cabello enredado, sino hasta que Kaede me sacó de mi embrujo. La seguí y tomé asiento en la barra mientras discretamente echaba vistazos a la sala donde Kagome y los niños estaban tirados en el piso intentando recobrar el aire, reí por lo bajo al verlos tan felices y complacidos.

—¿Quieren que les prepare algo de cenar? Deben tener hambre…

—De hecho tengo pizza en el auto —dije.

Mi idea no era esa, pero Kaede no parecía tener intenciones de dejarme a solas con Kagome, al menos no antes de un interrogatorio… y sería una lástima que la pizza se enfriara…

—¿Pizza? —exclamaron los niños, haciéndome reír por su repentino interés en algo ajeno a sus juegos.

Comimos todos juntos, riendo y bromeando. Las horas pasaron volando, y antes de percatarme ya estábamos cerca de medianoche.

—Ya es bastante tarde, mejor me voy —dije al ver la hora en mi celular—. Espero no haber incomodado mucho su rutina, señora Kaede —le dije algo avergonzado mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

—Por favor, solo dime Kaede. Y no te preocupes, las visitas siempre son bienvenidas, en especial si son amigos de Kagome.

—Yo también me voy —anunció Kagome yendo a mover a Souta del sillón en el que se había quedado dormido.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté al ver el esfuerzo con el que levantaba al pequeño.

Ella era una chica delgada y probablemente eso no era tarea fácil para ella. Intenté agarrar al niño y ella lo alejó de mis manos.

—Primero ayuda a Kaede con Shippo, por favor —me pidió acomodando de nuevo al pequeño en el sillón mientras soltaba un suspiro—. Con el tiempo es cada vez más difícil cargar con él —sonrió entre avergonzada y orgullosa mientras veía a los pequeños dormir.

Alcé a Shippo sin dificultad y Kaede me indicó el camino hasta su habitación mientras se despedía de Kagome. Luego de acomodarlo entre sus mantas bajé rápidamente para ayudar a Kagome.

—Que tengan buenas noches, vayan con cuidado —se despidió Kaede mientras nos agitaba la mano desde el marco de su puerta.

Kagome me guió en silencio hasta donde se suponía que era su casa, cruzando la calle en diagonal, de repente su aura había cambiado y la notaba más nerviosa que de costumbre.

—Aquí está bien —me dijo al llegar al pie de una larga escalera.

—No podrás subir esto sola, deja que lo lleve hasta arriba —dijo empezando a subir.

Me sorprendí cuando ella tiró de mi abrigo en un intento por frenarme.

—No me subestimes, he hecho esto muchas veces antes… no soy tan débil como tú crees.

La miré sin saber que decir o hacer, ¿qué diablos era todo eso? No lograba entender porque su actitud había cambiado tanto de repente, ella esquivó mi mirada, y me percaté de que sus manos temblaban. Con cuidado manipule el cuerpo de Souta entre mis brazos para no despertarlo y dejar libre una de mis manos.

—Kagome, ¿qué sucede? —le pregunté directamente, alargando mi brazo para acariciar su mejilla helada por el aire nocturno.

Ella casi saltó ante mi tacto, creo que no se esperaba que la tocara. Bueno, era algo que nunca había hecho antes, supongo que no se esperaba esas confianzas de parte mía. Aparté mi mano rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no debí hacerlo —me disculpé mientras la veía temblar asustada—. Yo nunca quise decir que eras débil ni nada por el estilo, de hecho me pareces una chica increíblemente fuerte al cuidar tú sola de ti y tu hermano… pero, deberías aprender a aceptar la ayuda de los demás…

Me quedé en silencio, sin saber que más decir, esperando por una respuesta o reacción suya. La observe apretar sus puños en la oscuridad de la noche e inspirar el frio aire que nos rodeaba mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza en una aparente pelea interna consigo misma.

—Está bien —susurró con un hilo de voz—. Lo siento… no sé qué me pasó, discúlpame por favor.

—No te preocupes por ello —le dije con un tono de voz suave y la mejor sonrisa comprensiva y amable que pude.

Ella era extraña, y era precisamente eso lo que me gustaba de ella. Ocultaba algo, estaba seguro de ello, y quería ser yo quien capaz de develar todos sus secretos.

Le hice una seña con la cabeza para que me guiara y empezamos a subir la larga escalinata que conducía a su hogar.

—No sabía que vivías en un templo —comenté en un intento de romper el silencio—, ¿eres una sacerdotisa o algo así? —bromeé.

Ella rio, creo que más por compromiso que porque mi intento de chiste le pareciera bueno, pero asintió fervientemente.

—En realidad es la casa de mi abuelo, él es el que se encarga del templo… es su forma de distraerse supongo… —se encogió de hombros— Nos mudamos aquí hará como año y medio, luego de que nos echaran de nuestra anterior casa.

Por el tono de su voz supe que quería dar por zanjado el tema y que no quería hablar al respecto, supuse que su anterior casa te traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos de la muerte de su madre y me quedé callado.

—Aaah… ¿y porque no es tu abuelo quien se encarga de cuidar a Souta? Si es que no te molesta que pregunte.

—Mi abuelo ya es un hombre mayor, y a pesar de que es amable y bueno le falta paciencia con Souta, entre muchas otras cosas… —rio divertida— Cuando llegamos aquí me preocupada que Souta tuviera que jugar solo todo el tiempo, porque no hay más niños en el vecindario, pero desde que Shippo se mudó a casa de Kaede se hizo costumbre que jugaran todos los días luego de la escuela… y mi hermano suele olvidarse de que tiene que volver a casa a dormir, por eso es que lo tengo que pasar a recoger todos los días —su mirada se dirigió al niño que llevaba en mis brazos, y pude notar en sus ojos chocolates todo el amor que sentía por el pequeño, haciéndome sentir casi hasta celoso.

—Ya veo… eres una gran hermana mayor —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado, haciéndome sonreír con ilusión, ella era preciosa.

—Bueno… —aclaró su garganta— Queremos incomodar al abuelo lo menos posible, ya es suficiente con que los aloje en su casa, por eso es que amo tanto el trabajo que me permite ayudar a alimentarnos y vestirnos a mí y a mi hermano.

Si, la verdad es que yo también había notado cuanto le gustaba trabajar en aquella pequeña cafetería. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la puerta principal de la casa, y aun había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle que incluso si nos quedáramos juntos toda la noche el tiempo sería demasiado corto. Necesitaba más, y la urgencia de obtener más de ella casi estaba a punto de descontrolarme.

—Gracias por la ayuda —me susurró.

Deposité al pequeño Souta suavemente entre sus brazos. Estaba casi deseoso de que me invitara a pasar para así ganar algo más de tiempo con ella, pero me parecía inadecuado, aparte de su evidente renuencia a dejar que me acercara a ella, en todos los sentidos…

—Que tengas buenas noches —me sonrió.

—Buenas noches —me despedí.

Con paso firme me dispuse a encaminarme hasta mi auto, mientras ella manipulaba las llaves de su puerta para entrar a casa. No sé por qué lo hice, fue como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo cuando me detuve a unos metros y me giré hacia ella.

—Kagome —la llamé acercándome.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Olvidaste algo? —me preguntó preocupada girándose hacia mí.

Mis manos volaron para enredarse en los cabellos de su nuca y de su cintura y atraerla hacía mí, hacia mis labios, y la besé. La besé a pesar de su expresión sorprendida, la besé aún ante su falta de respuesta, la besé aun sabiendo que quizás nunca quisiera verme de nuevo… y aun así, jamás me había sentido tan feliz y victorioso en toda mi vida.

Cuando me alejé ella aún tenía esa expresión pasmada en su rostro, no sabía que decir o hacer, y eso me pareció encantador.

—Sí, me olvidaba de esto —sonreí triunfante con mi frente pegada a la suya—. Buenas noches —le susurré antes de alejarme de ella y perderme en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándola con un montón de interrogantes aflorando en su mirada y sus labios entreabiertos.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, y mientras bajaba las escaleras no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Probablemente había acabado de arruinar todo con Kagome, pero no me sentía arrepentido por ello, aun sentía la suavidad y el dulzor de sus labios pegados a los míos y eso estaba volviéndome loco, quería besarla de nuevo una y otra vez. Encontraría algún modo de arreglar el desastre que había acabado de hacer, y de ganármela finalmente.

Kagome era preciosa, de eso no cabía duda, y he de admitir que eso era lo primero que me había llamado la atención de ella cuando la conocí, pero poco a poco había ido conociéndola, y a pesar de que no sabía mucho de ella, estaba seguro de que poseía alguna clase de magnetismo que me obligó a caer irremediablemente a sus pies. Era cuestión de orgullo propio el conseguir a la chica que quería, y en esos momentos esa chica era Kagome.

—Será mejor que te cuides, porque allá voy —reí para mí mismo—. Acabo de cometer una estupidez, así que ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, a partir de ahora iré a por todo.

Corrí hasta mi camioneta y me subí de un salto, las llantas chillaron contra el pavimento mientras salía despedido del lugar. Estaba tan eufórico que era seguro que esa noche no lograría dormir tranquilo. Por suerte mañana es domingo, y podré calmarme un poco antes de tener que enfrentar a Kagome de nuevo…


	3. Cap 2: ¿Que siento por Inuyasha?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué siento por Inuyasha?**

 _Estaba tranquila preparando un pedido cuando mi amiga Rin entró a la cocina alterada, me pareció extraño en ella y no pude evitar correr a su lado._

 _—Rin, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás así? —pregunté preocupada._

 _—¡Shh! —me silenció espiando a alguien en el salón— Aquel chico te está buscando —me susurró confidente con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras me señalaba al único hombre en el café, sentado solo en un rincón, y con un aura que me transmitía su nerviosismo._

 _Traté de mantenerme tranquila pero las manos me temblaban. ¿Qué podría querer un chico conmigo? Lo observé en silencio, su cabellera era ciertamente inusual y llamativa._

 _—¿Qué esperas para ir a atenderlo? —me preguntó Rin, clavándome dolorosamente su codo en mis costillas._

 _—¿Por qué yo? Tengo una mesa que atender —dije acercándome a terminar de poner uno de los pedidos en mi bandeja._

 _—Dame eso, yo lo haré por ti —me dijo burlona quitándome la bandeja de las manos—. Es para la mesa de la niña del cumpleaños, ¿cierto?_

 _—¡Rin! —exclamé enfadada._

 _—Él pidió por ti, mejor no lo hagas esperar —se rio bobamente saliendo de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en la cara._

 _Yo no lo conocía, ¿cómo era posible de que preguntara por mí? Estaba entre nerviosa y asustada, pero aun así agarré mi anotador y alisé mi delantal para caminar hacia él ya que al parecer ninguna de mis compañeras lo atendería._

 _—Buenas tardes y bienvenido a Choco Latte —le sonreí con mi libreta en mano, por primera vez sentí que el nombre del café era algo tonto._

 _Era raro ver a hombres por allí, usualmente se llenaba de madres con hijas pequeñas, o de estudiantes de secundaria, por lo que el ambiente era completamente femenino. Él resaltaba entre todo el rosa y encaje que lo rodeaba, se veía nervioso mientras intentaba esconderse detrás de su menú, y no pude evitar compadecerme de él. Al menos allí dentro no me intimidaba tanto la presencia de un hombre._

 _—Buenas tardes —dijo frío, creo que intentaba mantener sus nervios a raya._

 _Alzó sus ojos hacía mí y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como los suyos… eran tan claros y dorados como un ámbar, y resaltaban perfectamente con el contraste de su cabello largo, fino y platinado. Su rostro tenía rasgos masculinos perfectamente marcados, pero su pequeña nariz respingada le daba un aspecto más infantil._

 _Tuve que aclararme la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo, en cuestión de segundos se me había secado por completo._

 _—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —pregunté con la voz aun un poco temblorosa._

 _Sentía mi respiración agitada y los latidos de mi corazón eran irregulares. Supongo que aún me costaba hablar con los chicos, más aún si se trataban de jóvenes tan apuestos como él… me abofeteé mentalmente por pensar algo así de un cliente, y me dediqué a tomar su orden en silencio._

 _Estábamos prontos a cerrar cuando lo observé alzar sus cosas e irse, casi inmediatamente corrí hasta su mesa._

 _—Veo que te gustó, ¿he? —se burló Rin mirándome con una expresión picara en el rostro._

 _—Es sólo un cliente más, no sé por qué tanto alboroto —dije desentendiéndome del tema, no quería que pensaran cosas que no eran._

 _El hecho de que fuera el único hombre en el café tenía a todas notablemente alborotadas… y me refiero tanto a empleadas como clientas. Me reí de la situación, no podía culparlas, después de todo era un chico lindo…_

 _Recogí las mesas y en la suya encontré una servilleta garabateada con un dibujo que seguramente había hecho distraído, no sé por qué, pero antes de que alguien me viera la escondí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón._

 _—Me iré adelantando —informé a la encargada mientras me desataba el delantal—. Ya terminé de recoger mis mesas._

 _—Está bien, Kagome —se rió, ella era apenas unos años mayor que nosotras y bien podía decir que teníamos una relación de amigas bastante estable._

 _—Oh, Sango… ¿Podrías adelantarme la paga unos días? Necesito comprar unos libros para la escuela —le pedí algo avergonzada._

 _—Por supuesto —me sonrió amablemente—, y ya deja de verte tan culpable pidiendo lo que te corresponde —me reprendió burlonamente._

 _—Lo siento._

 _—Tú no cambias, ¿he?_

 _Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a los vestuarios a recoger mis cosas y dejar mi uniforme guardado en espera de un nuevo día de trabajo. Suspiré algo cansada, por alguna razón había sentido ese día particularmente largo, y me senté a descansar un poco mientras observaba la servilleta de papel garabateada que había dejado aquel chico. Recorrí con la yema de los dedos los surcos que había dejado la presión del bolígrafo sobre el delicado papel, pensando en lo lindo que se veía aquel paisaje dibujado en tinta azul._

 _Sentí al resto de mis compañeras acercarse riendo y arrugué el papel para esconderlo en mi bolso, al resguardo de vistas indiscretas, me sentía culpable y algo alterada por tener eso conmigo._

 _—Adiós chicas —me despedí acomodándome mi mochila._

 _—No te vayas sin nosotras, traidora —chilló Ayame haciéndome una señal con el puño cerrado._

 _Me reí burlonamente y le saqué la lengua mientras me alejaba. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con un grupo de chicas, todas ellas habían sido tan amables conmigo cuando llegué aquí que mi sentimiento de gratitud y cariño por ellas era enorme._

 _—Ah, Kagome, ven a mi oficina a recoger tu paga —me avisó Sango mientras pasaba con unas cajas que seguramente irían al depósito._

 _—¿Te ayudo con eso? —ofrecí caminando detrás de ella._

 _—No te preocupes, no pesan nada, lo prometo. Espérame en mi oficina, ya vuelvo._

 _Obedientemente me encerré en la oficina de Sango hasta que ella volvió y me dio mi paga._

 _—Muchas gracias, me voy antes de que se haga más tarde —me despedí mirando el reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche, con razón había sentido ese día tan largo y agotador._

 _Me abracé a mi abrigo mientras salía al frío exterior, el invierno definitivamente se acercaba, y no era en lo absoluto mi estación favorita. Casi me da un infarto cuando vi a cierta persona conocida parada justo en frente a la cafetería._

 _—Oh, ¿ya te vas? —preguntó casualmente guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta._

 _Parado allí frente a mí, en una pose cómoda afirmado sobre una camioneta negra estaba el cliente que había atendido más temprano. No sabía qué hacer, y solo me quedé allí parada, casi con deseos de volver corriendo al interior del café._

 _¿Me había estado esperando allí? ¿O era una simple casualidad? No, no podía ser una casualidad, evidentemente estaba allí esperando a alguien, ¿sino porque otra razón alguien se quedaría hasta tan tarde y con ese frio horrible en la calle sin necesidad?_

 _Mis labios temblaron y no pude articular palabra alguna, no me veía lo suficientemente valiente como para confrontarlo. Dio un paso hacia mí y me pegué a la puerta del café, preparada para correr si hiciera falta._

 _—¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida —me dijo acercándose más y más._

 _Cuando estuve a punto de gritar la puerta a la que pegaba mi espalda se abrió de golpe y casi caigo estrepitosamente al interior._

 _—¿Qué haces Kagome? Casi me aplastas —chilló Ayame, empujándome para volver a incorporarme._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí hermano? —preguntó Rin confundida adelantándose a nosotras._

 _—Mamá me pidió que te lleve a casa, ¿sales del trabajo tan tarde todos los días? —le dijo cruzándose de brazos._

 _¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Rin le dijo "hermano"? Suspiré aliviada, sintiéndome una total estúpida en el fondo._

 _—Aaah… así que eres el hermano de Rin —suspiré sin querer, exteriorizando mis pensamientos en un descuido._

 _Fui el blanco de bromas de mis amigas después de eso, en realidad sí que debí de verme muy asustada en ese momento. No podía ni mirar a la cara al hermano de Rin, y aun así él las detuvo de que se siguieran burlando a mi costa y se presentó muy amablemente… Inuyasha, ese era su nombre… Cuando tomé su mano ésta era tan cálida que no quería soltarla, sus ojos dorados me inspeccionaban con curiosidad, como si quisiera descubrir las cosas que guardaba en mi interior; bajé la mirada antes de que pudiera descubrir algo, y él me rodeó con sus brazos obligándome a entregarle mis labios en un beso apasionado._

Me desperté sofocada y jadeando, mis dedos acariciaron mis labios suavemente, aún sentía el contacto de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los míos, me sonrojé en la oscuridad de la noche y escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos un momento, en un intento por calmarme.

Miré el reloj una vez más, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo aún no podía dormir más de media hora de corrido, sueños con Inuyasha como protagonista recurrían una y otra vez a mi mente, donde él siempre terminaba besándome. El pulso aún se me aceleraba cada vez que recordaba lo que habían pasado apenas unas horas atrás. No entendía qué lo había hecho reaccionar así.

Negué con la cabeza, casi deseando gritar. Estaba tan confundida que no sabía con certeza como sentirme al respecto, ¿debería enojarme? ¿O tal vez simplemente sentirme feliz? Me retorcí entre mis sabanas de nuevo, y mordí mis labios, aún sensibles, tenían esa rara sensación que había dejado su contacto, pasé mis dedos sobre ellos una vez más, con un extraño sentimiento de añoranza. Definitivamente algo iba mal conmigo.

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

—.—

El lunes había llegado más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, aun no sabía cómo enfrentar a Inuyasha y tenía los nervios o flor de piel.

Me aseguré de salir primero luego del trabajo, si tenía algo de suerte no tendría que verlo.

—¡Hola! —me saludó desde el otro lado de la calle.

¡Diablos!

Le di una ligera sonrisa y agité mi mano como respuesta, a decir verdad no quería hablar con él. No sabía si iba en serio o solo jugaba conmigo, y eso me enojaba bastante. No hablaría con él de nuevo hasta que mínimamente me pidiera disculpas.

Caminé apresuradamente en dirección a mi casa, sin siquiera volver la cabeza atrás, con la esperanza de que no se le ocurriera seguirme.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó corriendo hacia mí.

Me agarró uno de los brazos para impedirme seguir mi camino, y yo le di una gélida mirada por sobre mi hombro.

—Suéltame —exigí por lo bajo.

—Primero dime que te pasa —replicó desafiante.

—¡No! ¿Qué te pasa a ti? —grité encolerizada, verlo allí tan tranquilo me daba tanto coraje que no me importaba si nuestra discusión se volvía pública— ¿Qué diablos fue eso del sábado?

—Creo que le dicen beso —respondió tranquilamente alzando una ceja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡Ya se lo que es! No soy tonta —dije tirando de mi brazo para liberarme de su agarre—. Me refiero a que ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Te piensas que soy alguien con quien puedes jugar como se te dé la gana? Pues malas noticias señor "soy guapo y sexy", yo no caeré en tus redes.

Las palabras simplemente brotaron de mi boca, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que decía, estaba tan furiosa con él que tenía que controlarme para no abalanzarme encima de él y golpearlo hasta déjalo inconsciente. Ya nadie volvería a jugar conmigo, yo no lo permitiría. Él me miró atónito unos segundos y luego se rio con ganas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —gruñí apretando mis puños.

—¿Así que soy guapo y sexy? No lo sabía, gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta —me dijo agarrándose el estómago—. Espera, espera… me quedo sin aire

¿Qué? Mientras él intentaba recuperar el aliento caí en cuenta que justamente eso era lo que le había dicho, avergonzada y enojada conmigo mismo me giré y me alejé.

—¡Oye, no te vayas sin mí! —me gritó caminando detrás de mí.

—¡Vete! —dije simplemente, aun podía escuchar su risa burlona. ¿Sería muy impropio de una dama golpearlo en el estómago?

Rápidamente escarbé en mi bolso en busca de mis auriculares y puse la música a todo volumen, respiré hondo tratando de calmarme, yo jamás era así de violenta, pero la situación me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Por simple curiosidad giré mi cabeza y suspiré aliviada al notar que ya no me seguía.

Al fin sonreí, sintiéndome amargada por dentro, me había librado de otro hombre que sólo se quería aprovechar de mí, y esperaba que no volviera a aparecerse frente mío. Mientras esperaba para cruzar la calle una camioneta negra se cortó el paso estacionándose en medio del cruce peatonal.

—Kagome, déjame explicarte —dijo saliendo del auto.

Lo miré desconcertada y rápidamente intenté rodear el auto para seguir mi camino. Él dejó su vehículo abandonado en medio de la calle mientras me seguía repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo.

—No quiero hablar contigo, entiende —dije molesta, girándome a enfrentarlo.

—Habla conmigo —me pidió—. Lo único que quiero es que hablemos para solucionar este mal entendido.

—No quiero —me negué.

Una vez más me cortó el paso mientras los demás vehículos que circulaban por la calle protestaban sonoramente por entorpecer el tránsito.

—¡Oye estúpido, mueve tu camioneta! —le gritó un conductor enojado mientras hacía sonar su claxon.

—Basta Inuyasha, todo el mundo nos está mirando —murmuré poniéndome algo incomoda por estar en el centro de la escena.

—Aah… pero eso no te importo cuando me gritaste fuera del café, ¿cierto? —preguntó cruelmente apretando su agarre en mi muñeca— No te estoy pidiendo mucho, solo quiero que hablemos.

—Yo no tengo nada más que decir —murmuré por lo bajo, sin atreverme a mirar sus ojos que parecían brillar como el oro fundido.

—Pero yo si… por favor sube al auto, no me moveré de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

Dejé de resistirme, casi sin fuerzas para seguir tratando de zafarme de sus manos. Los demás conductores seguían gritándonos e insultándonos, y yo no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Hey, idiota! —dijo un hombre de mediana edad acercándose a nosotros— Deja de molestar a esa niña y mueve tu camioneta, los demás tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Se arremangó las mangas de su sweater, dispuesto obligarlo a mover el auto usando la fuerza si hacía falta.

—Lo lamento mucho —me disculpé parándome frente a él para aplacar su furia—, ya nos íbamos.

De un salto me refugié dentro del vehículo e Inuyasha me siguió. Esta vez había perdido por completo.

Lo espié por el rabillo del ojo y lo vi sonreír triunfante.

—¿De qué te sonríes? —le reproché enfadada, de alguna manera él había logrado su cometido.

—No sé cómo, pero logré hacer que te subieras a mi auto —dijo sonriente—. Ahora no te quedará otra que escucharme.

Rodé los ojos y me quedé con la mirada fija en la ventanilla, mirando el paisaje pasar frente a mí a gran velocidad. Tenía mis llaves entre los dedos, lista para atacar si se le ocurría hacer algo raro.

Se detuvo en un parque cercano.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

—Antes que nada quería disculparme… —bien, eso me sorprendió— no debí besarte a la fuerza.

—Está bien, te perdono —asentí—. Si eso es todo, me voy.

Él rápidamente trabó la puerta, la miré con la clara exigencia de que deshiciera el seguro.

—Hay más —susurró—. En serio necesito aclarar las cosas contigo.

—Te escucho —seguí mirándolo con el mismo resentimiento.

—Lamento si te hice creer que jugaba contigo, puedo darme cuenta que no eres la clase de chicas que se conforman con una relación informal —asentí en conformidad, y lo dejé proseguir con su dialogo—. Yo nunca tuve esas clases de intenciones contigo. Admito que esa noche perdí el control de mí mismo, pero no lo hice con la intención de hacerte sentir utilizada.

Lo miré en silencio, atenta a sus palabras. Él me miró nervioso, sin saber cómo seguir.

—Dime algo —solicitó fregando sus manos contra sus pantalones.

—No tengo nada que decir…

—Dios, eres increíble —chasqueó la lengua molesto, mirándome desafiante—. Dejaré esto en claro, para que no quepa duda… tú me gustas Kagome.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en el reducido espacio, creo que mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal debido a la sorpresa. No me esperaba una declaración como esa. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron, simplemente no sabía que decir.

—Sal conmigo —pidió acercándose.

Puse mis manos contra su pecho para mantenerlo alejado.

—No —me negué, renuente a dejarme llevar por sus palabras,

Él alargó sus brazos y me tomó del rostro, de un tirón me acercó a su rostro para besarme, a pesar de mi resistencia.

—¿Por favor? —suplicó.

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir como su cálido aliento se mezclaba con el mío, poniéndome nerviosa. Sin quererlo empecé a temblar y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Tanto así te desagrado? —me preguntó con una expresión dolida que me hizo sentir culpable.

Dejó ir mi rostro y alejó por completo sus manos de mí.

—N-No es eso —balbuceé, no quería que me mirara así—. Es sólo que yo… —aparté mi mirada, sin saber que decir.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos.

—¿Me odias? —preguntó quebrando el silencio. Lentamente negué con la cabeza— Entonces sal conmigo —insistió de nuevo.

—Yo no…

Me tomó del mentón y me obligó a levantar mi mirada hacia él. Se veía totalmente serio mientras hablaba, el rastro de enojo o felicidad que había visto en el pasado habían desaparecido, y ahora sólo me observaba intensamente. Me acobardé bajo esa mirada decidida.

—Podemos ir de a poco, no hay porque apresurarse —me dijo acariciando mis mejillas con su pulgar.

Quería negarme y obligarlo a que me soltara, pero estaba atrapada en sus ojos. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

—Yo… déjame pensarlo, por favor —le pedí.

Él sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que te haga falta, sólo quería que sepas mis sentimientos —dijo en un tono reconfortante que me obligó a sonreírle mientras disfrutaba de su suave caricia.

Alejó su mano y casi inmediatamente sentí que extrañaba su tacto. Suspiró cansado, como si todo aquello hubiera consumido toda su energía.

—Se hace tarde, ¿te llevo a casa? —me preguntó buscando sus llaves en el oscuro tablero del auto.

—No, está bien. Puedo caminar desde aquí, mi casa no queda lejos— dije intentando abrir la puerta, que seguía con seguro. Él se carcajeo levemente.

—Sé que sonó como una pregunta, pero no esperaba tener tu aprobación.

Encendió el vehículo y el tablero iluminó las penumbras en la que nos habíamos quedado.

Me dejó en casa de Kaede, como normalmente lo hacía.

—Kagome —me llamó antes de que me bajara, noté que miraba mis labios intensamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté nerviosa, con la certeza de que intentaría besarme,

—No, nada —negó desviando la mirada hasta mis ojos—. Buenas noches.

Le sonreí a cambio y me bajé de un salto para correr hasta la puerta de Kaede sin volver la vista atrás.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —me preguntó Kaede en cuanto me vio— Luces agitada.

—Nada —negué encogiéndome de hombros.

Me miré en uno de los espejos que tenía colgado en una pared de la sala y noté mis mejillas rojizas y una mirada vidriosa, aparte del hecho de que era consciente de que no podía dejar de sonreír como boba.

Realmente… ¿Qué sentía por Inuyasha? ¿Él realmente me gustaba o solo estaba confundida debido a su declaración?

—.—

Las semanas habían pasado sin ningún cambio evidente y cada vez me sentía más impaciente por verlo, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—¡Hola! —me saludó desde su típico lugar al otro lado de la calle.

—Hola —le sonreí encogiéndome en mi abrigo, esa noche hacia más frio que de costumbre.

—¿Te hace frio? —me preguntó, a lo que tímidamente asentí con la cabeza.

Sin decirme nada más se sacó su bufanda y la envolvió alrededor de mi cuello.

—No hace falta —intenté resistirme.

—No te quejes —se burló—. Estaría bien que de vez en cuanto dejaras que los demás hagan algo por ti —me reprochó cariñosamente.

—Gracias —susurré avergonzada.

Me acomodé a su lado junto a la camioneta y nos quedamos observando el oscuro y estrellado cielo de esa noche.

—Oye… ¿te gustaría ir al cine el domingo? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Qué quieres ir a ver? —pregunté intentando no hacer evidente mi sorpresa y emoción.

—Lo que se, sólo quiero estar un rato contigo a solas —se encogió de hombros—. Esto de tener a Rin en el medio no me resulta gratificante —murmuró fastidiado.

Mi corazón latía desbocado luego de escuchar esa declaración, a pesar de mis intentos por mantenerme serena no pude evitar preguntarme si él escucharía mis latidos descompasados. Intenté disimular mi sonrisa de auténtica alegría escondiéndome detrás de su bufanda… olía tan bien, tenía su aroma impregnado y casi sin quererlo cerré los ojos y aspiré fuerte para empapar mis fosas nasales en el perfume que desprendía.

—Oye… ¿estas oliendo mi bufanda? —se burló mirándome desde arriba, odiaba que fuera mucho más alto que yo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Qué asco! —negué mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente.

Él se rio divertido.

—Si… tú no harías algo como eso —meditó—. ¿Estabas durmiéndote? ¿Estas cansada? —me preguntó acercando su rostro para mirar atentamente mis ojos.

—N-No —balbuceé.

—Bueno, volviendo a lo del cine… ¿te gusta la idea? —insistió.

Agradecí que dejara el otro tema de lado, me había atrapado con las manos en la masa y había sido lo suficientemente amable para dejarlo pasar, o quizás sólo lo había dicho por decir, aunque yo no tenía tanta suerte…

—Pues… —a decir verdad quería ir, pero tenía tantas cosas por hacer que no sabía si tendría tiempo.

—Di que si —me presionó—. Si vas prometo comprarte un balde grande de palomitas.

Su intento de convencerme de hizo reir.

—Pues si lo pones así, ¿cómo negarme? —me burlé.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó dudoso, asentí fervientemente y él me abrazó efusivamente— Lo pasaremos genial, lo prometo.

—Bueno, ya —me reí intentando calmarlo—. No es para tanto.

—¿Cómo qué no? —cuando me soltó tenía sus ojos brillantes— Será nuestra primera cita, no podría calmarme ni aunque quisiera —dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello.

¿Cita? Los nervios me atacaron de nuevo.

—Me engañaste —chillé nerviosa—. Jamás dijiste que sería una cita.

Él solo se rio burlonamente en mi cara.

—.—

Finalmente nos habíamos quedado dando vueltas por la ciudad y ajenos a la hora habíamos perdido las reservaciones del cine, así que terminamos en una pequeña cafetería del centro.

—Estoy acostumbrada a servir, no a que me sirvan —le confesé mientras me comía un pastel.

—Entonces disfrútalo —me sugirió bebiendo de su café.

—¡Este pastel está delicioso! —chillé encantada— Oh, no se lo digas a Sango, se enojara conmigo si descubre que estuve aquí.

—No creo que ella es de esa clase de personas.

Pensándolo bien, no, Sango no era de la clase de personas que se molestaría por algo tan banal como eso.

—Tienes un poco de crema aquí —me dijo señalando una esquina de su propia boca.

—¿Ya? —pregunté luego de lamerme los labios.

—No, tonta —me murmuró algo sonrojado estirando su mano hasta mí—. Es de este otro lado.

Con el dedo pulgar me limpió y luego se lo lamió. Aquel gesto atrevido me puso los pelos de punta.

—No hagas cosas como esa, me puedo limpiar sola —dije nerviosa llevando mi mano hasta donde él me había tocado.

Mis rodillas temblaban al igual que mi voz, y agradecí internamente que estuviéramos sentados.

—Lo siento —se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

Evidentemente él no era consciente de las cosas que me provocaba cada vez que me tocaba o estaba cerca de mí. Suspiré, casi agradecida de que él ignorara esas cosas.

El pasar tiempo con él me volvía cada vez más vulnerable. A veces me sorprendía a mí misma pensando en él mientras estaba en la escuela o trabajando, o incluso cuando no podía dormir… deseaba esconderme bajo tierra cada vez que me hacía dolorosamente consciente de lo mucho que añoraba los ligeros roces de su piel con la mía. ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando de él? Saqué esos pensamientos de mi cabeza de un empujón, eso no podía ser cierto.

—¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Eh? No, ¿por qué?

—Te quedaste callada y mirando a la nada de repente… ¿acaso ya estas aburrida?

—No nada de eso —le sonreí.

Charlamos animadamente luego de eso, y dimos miles de vueltas más observando las vitrinas que se engalanaban en motivos navideños.

—Así que ya estamos cerca de navidad —suspiré observando el gran árbol que brillaba con infinitas luces de colores en el centro de la plaza.

Esa época era especial para mí, en un modo algo triste. La navidad era la fiesta favorita de mi mamá, y el no tenerla a nuestro lado para celebrar aún era duro.

—¿No te gusta la navidad? —me preguntó Inuyasha.

—No es eso —negué frotándome las manos.

Él las atrapó entre las suyas y las sopló con su cálido aliento para calentármelas. Me sonrojé y le agradecí con un movimiento de cabeza, con la garganta seca. Tuve que aclararme la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Es que… a pesar de que han pasado tres años, aun extraño a mi mamá, esta era su fiesta favorita —le expliqué, mientras él seguía refregando mis fríos dedos entre sus cálidas manos.

—Ya veo… ha de ser duro —susurró compadecido.

—No me malinterpretes, no es que me duerma llorando en ese día, o algo así —me apresuré a aclarar.

—Lo sé —me dijo comprensivo— ¿Están mejor? —me preguntó soltando mis manos.

—Sí, muchas gracias —le sonreí notando mis manos mucho más calientes que unos momentos atrás.

Todo en él era cálido, y casi deseé que no me soltara de las manos nunca más. Me avergoncé de mis propios sentimientos así que miré en otra dirección.

—¿Vamos? Ya se hace tarde —comenté, él sólo asintió y me siguió.

—Oye… —me llamó unos metros más allá— ¿Puedo tomarte de la mano? —me preguntó con las mejillas teñidas en un ligero tono rosáceo, mientras me extendía su mano y observaba algún punto lejano.

Se veía tan tierno… él se había atrevido a expresar los deseos que yo no podía y sin dudarlo apreté su mano.

Él me miró entre sorprendido y satisfecho, con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada brillante.

—Vamos —repetí.

Caminamos lado a lado, con nuestras manos enredadas.

—.—

Estaba tan nerviosa… Inuyasha me había acompañado a casa luego de nuestra cita y me había besado de nuevo. Lo peor de todo es que estaba tan emocionada que le había respondido al beso.

Recordándolo hundí mi cabeza en la almohada mientras chillaba y me retorcía en la oscuridad.

—¿Hermana?

Me incorporé en la cama de un salto. Allí parado en el marco de mi puerta estaba Souta, con la mirada adormilada y envuelto en una manta.

—¿Qué haces descalzo? Te vas a enfermar —le reprendí entre susurros, si hacíamos mucho ruido podríamos molestar al abuelo.

En silencio se acercó hasta mi cama y se metió conmigo entre las mantas.

—¿Otra vez tienes pesadillas? —me preguntó acomodándose a mi lado.

A decir verdad hacía mucho que no las tenía, no me había dado cuenta de ello. ¿En qué momento había pasado? Desde hacía dos años que sufría de pesadillas en las que me despertaba en medio de la noche agitada, y llorando, o incluso gritando. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que habían desaparecido?

Le sonreí confiadamente, sintiéndome feliz de al fin poder liberarme del pasado.

—Hace tiempo que no las tengo —le respondí.

—¿Entonces porque te retorcías tanto? Hay noches en las que te escucho hablar contigo misma.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—A veces me despierto en la noche y me gusta verte dormir —me respondió cerrando pesadamente sus ojos.

Esa confesión era perturbadora en cierta manera.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le pregunté.

—Porque quiero protegerte —me dijo casi a punto de dormirse—. Yo te protegeré y ahuyentaré a los demonios que te hacen tener pesadillas…

Si él supiera que no hay nada que pueda hacer para protegerme de mi pasado… aun así le sonreí tiernamente y deposité un beso en su frente mientras lo abrazaba.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —le susurré—, los demonios se han ido.

Él se acomodó entre mis brazos y se quedó profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Yo me quedé quieta en la oscuridad pensando en cuando habían desaparecido las pesadillas que me asediaban desde hacía dos años atrás. Finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que habían desaparecido más o menos en la época en la que conocí a Inuyasha. Me encogí ante la sorpresa, Souta se removió incomodo entre mis brazos pero no se despertó.

Inuyasha me transmitía una extraña sensación de seguridad, lo había notado antes, pero no me había percatado de que llegara tan lejos.

Mi celular sonó sobre la mesa de luz, y lo alcancé rápidamente, antes de que despertara a Souta. Mis ojos se lastimaron ante el brillo de la pantalla y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder leer el mensaje.

 _"Espero no despertarte, pero es que estoy tan nervioso que aún no puedo dormirme. Pasé un día increíble contigo, y espero con ansias verte de nuevo mañana… Es más, quisiera poder verte ahora mismo… Inuyasha"_

Estaba tan emocionada que rápidamente tecleé una respuesta: _"Yo tampoco puedo dormir aun… yo también quiero verte"_. Presioné enviar antes de arrepentirme y enterré mi cabeza en las almohadas, ¿qué pensaría Inuyasha de mi atrevimiento? ¿Habría ido demasiado lejos al decirle algo así? Cambié el celular a modo de vibración, sólo por si las dudas.

Enseguida obtuve una respuesta: _"¿Puedo ir a verte? Escápate un rato de casa"_

Mi corazón dio un brinco, ¿él me vendría a ver? ¿Aun en medio de la noche?

Le respondí rápidamente: _"Lo siento, no puedo_ _L_ _"_. Estaba tan decepcionada conmigo misma que rápidamente le escribí otro mensaje: _"Mañana intentaré salir unos minutos antes así podemos charlar a solas un momento"_

Sentía un vacío en el pecho, mientras hacia un cálculo mental de cuantas horas deberían pasar hasta que pudiera verlo de nuevo. ¿Él estaría igual?

 _"Eres mala, jugaste con mis esperanzas… ahora lloraré hasta quedarme dormido jajajaja, es broma. Está bien princesa, no te preocupes… esperaré ansioso a verte mañana"_. Su mensaje tenía un tono bromista y triste a la vez. No sabía que responder, así que no lo hice. A cambio presioné el teléfono contra mi pecho, repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra "princesa" en mi mente, ¿cómo se verían sus labios diciéndolo?

Con un sentimiento de profunda felicidad finalmente me quedé dormida.


	4. Cap 3: El pasado no es historia

**Capítulo 3: El pasado no es historia**

Los días siguieron pasando, y cada vez me sentía más cercana a Inuyasha. El tema de salir jamás se había tocado de nuevo, y yo no sabía cómo sacarlo a luz y hablar con Inuyasha de eso.

—Oye… —lo llamé mientras paseábamos por la ciudad, un domingo por la tarde.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó girándose para mirarme mientras apretaba su mano en torno a la mía preocupado.

—Yo… pues… nosotros… —no sabía cómo empezar.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —me preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿Q-Que somos?

—Pues, eres mi novia —respondió como si fuera obvio.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? No recuerdo haber aceptado nada de eso —exclamé acalorada, ese tema aún era demasiado vergonzoso para mí.

—¿Desde cuándo? —me preguntó pensando— Desde nuestra primera cita, hace dos semanas —respondió orgulloso.

—Yo jamás acepté algo como eso —repetí.

—¿Acaso sigues en contra de salir conmigo? —preguntó acercando su rostro al mío.

En todo ese tiempo había ido descubriendo de a poco mis debilidades, y se aprovechada de eso para chantajearme y sacarme lo que quería. El que se acercara tanto a mí me ponía tan nerviosa que aceptaba cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejara en paz.

Atrapó mi rostro entre sus fuertes y grandes manos y me acarició las mejillas con los pulgares mientras me miraba fijamente, en esa posición yo era incapaz de responderle a nada.

—¿Kagome? ¿Estás en contra de salir conmigo? —insistió acercando sus labios a los míos.

Él relamiéndose los labios me desconcentraban en sobremanera, no podía apartar mis labios de su boca moviéndose, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos que me ponían impaciente. Alcé mis ojos, casi suplicando que me besara de una vez.

—¿Si o no? —presionó— Lo siento, pero no besaré a alguien que no quiere ser mi novia.

Era cruel… inflé el pecho con impotencia. Estaba totalmente decidido a hacerme admitirlo, ¿cierto?

—No —susurré con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué dices? No te escuché —se burló acercando su oído a mis labios.

Estaba tan enojada que casi deseé morderlo, había caído bajo por obtener un beso de su boca, y eso me molestaba.

—No estoy en contra —susurré.

—¿Así que quieres ser mi novia? —se burló, mientras yo asentía en silencio— Sabía que lo conseguiría —exclamó feliz atrapándome en sus brazos y haciéndome girar en el aire.

Me reí como una niña pequeña, olvidándome de mi enojo, después de todo yo había sacado el tema, así que no podía quejarme. Cuando me depositó en el piso, mareada como estaba lo tomé del cuello de su abrigo y tiré de él para acercarlo a mi rostro y besarlo.

Él estaba tan sorprendido que tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente me correspondió al beso mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi cintura para atraerme hasta su pecho. El mundo se detuvo y sólo existíamos él y yo, estábamos en medio de la calle llena de gente, pero eso no me importaba.

—No mires Shuta —le decía una mujer a su hijo pequeño mientras le tapaba los ojos, incluso ella estaba sonrojada.

—Bien hecho chico —dijo un abuelito que pasaba por allí, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Inuyasha—, así se hace —lo felicitó.

—Hacen linda pareja —agregó la ancianita que caminaba aferrada a su brazo.

Ambos nos miramos y nos reímos avergonzados. No eran necesarias las palabras, así que nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente mirándonos el uno al otro.

—.—

Una pelota pasó frente mis narices mientras caminaba por el patio de la escuela.

—¡Cuidado Kagome! —me gritó Eri tirándome hacia atrás— ¡Tengan más cuidado! ¡Podrían haber golpeado a alguien! —les reprendió a los chicos del club de béisbol.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! —se disculparon ellos.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Ayumi preocupada.

—Si —les respondí.

A decir verdad estaba tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que apenas me había percatado de lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara últimamente —me interrogó Yuka—. ¿No será que nos estas ocultando algo, verdad?

Me reí nerviosa. No podía contarles que tenía novio, se volverían locas e intentarían sacarme tanta información de él como fuese posible, y no me apetecía lidiar con eso en ese momento.

—¿No será que Houjo finalmente te invitó a salir? —aventuró Eri, tapándose la boca.

—¡Claro que no! Houjo es sólo un amigo —respondí entre risas, no entendía porque pensaban que era un pretendiente mío, si apenas hablábamos un poco en la clase de química que tomábamos juntos.

—¿Será porque él está enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria? —preguntó girando los ojos escéptica, yo sólo sacudí la mano para hacerla descartar esa idea.

—¿Entonces qué es? —se preguntó Ayumi tímidamente— Yo también te noto algo rara últimamente.

—¿Entonces fue el joven Kouga el que te invitó a salir? —preguntó Yuka con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Por qué siempre alguien tiene que invitarme a salir? —bromeé cruzándome de brazos— Estoy normal, igual que siempre, no pasa nada.

—Es que todos los chicos lindos que conozco están detrás de ti —se lamentó Eri, sacando a relucir su parte más dramática—. ¡Lo peor de todo es que tú ni siquiera lo notas!

Me encogí de hombros en un intento por dejar el asunto de lado.

—No me interesa salir con nadie en este momento —insistí, como tantas otras veces, a pesar de saber que no me creerían.

Insistieron un poco más, hasta que finalmente me dejaron en paz. Como era usual a la salida de clases, caminé con ellas hasta el punto donde nos separábamos y cada una se iba por su camino.

—Hasta mañana —me despedí agitándoles la mano, debía apurarme para llegar al trabajo a tiempo.

El celular sonando en mi mochila me hizo detener mi carrera por un momento. Era Sango, ¿Qué podía necesitar?

—¿Sango? Lo lamento, me distraje un poco, pero ya estoy en camino —le dije apenas atendí la llamada.

—No te preocupes, me alegra haberte contactado a tiempo. Sólo llamaba para avisarte que hoy el café estará cerrado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien? —pregunté rápidamente.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —me respondió—. Anoche llamaron unos vecinos avisando que habían visto ratas salir por la puerta de la cocina que da al fondo, así que llamé a los exterminadores y tendremos que cerrar el lugar por tres días... Malditos roedores, los odio —me dijo con un estremecimiento en la voz.

La fobia de Sango a cualquier rodeador pequeño era conocido en todo el vecindario, así que comprendía su nerviosismo.

—Será raro tener una tarde libre —le comenté en un intento por cambiar el tema.

—Aprovecha para estudiar —me recomendó— ¿Estas próxima a tener los exámenes de final de trimestre cierto?

—No me lo recuerdes —dije con una voz de cansancio y desesperación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, te veo el jueves.

Me cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Indecisa sobre qué hacer el resto del día estaba deseosa de escribirle a Inuyasha para verlo, pero seguramente estaría en el trabajo.

Mientras esperaba el tren me decidí por enviarle un corto mensaje para que no fuera a buscarme a la noche, porque sí, hasta yo sabía que lo hacía por mí y no por llevar a Rin a casa.

Indecisa borré una y otra vez lo que escribía, hasta que finalmente me decidí por algo simple y concreto: _"Hola Inuyasha, espero no molestarte en el trabajo, sólo quería avisarte de que la cafetería estará cerrada los siguientes tres días, así que no será necesario que me vayas a buscar"_

Enseguida obtuve su respuesta: _"Está bien… ¿estas enojada conmigo?"_

Lo leí otra vez, para asegurarme de que no había entendido mal algo: _"¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo?"_ tecleé rápidamente.

 _"No lo sé, ese mensaje me sonó algo impersonal, pero quizás sólo sea impresión mía… entonces, ¿puede ir a verte a tu casa más tarde?"_

 _"Entonces prepararé la cena"_

Estaba tan emocionada que empecé a pensar en qué podría preparar de cenar esa noche. Inuyasha había ido varias veces a casa, pero jamás había entrado. Él hacia tanto por mí que pensé que sería justo que preparara algo con mis manos especialmente para agradecerle.

De repente un montón de preguntas me asaltaron… ¿El abuelo se molestaría si llevaba a un chico a casa? ¿Qué le diría a Souta? ¿Lo presentaría en casa como un amigo o como mi novio? Quizás no debería haberlo invitado a cenar a casa…

Aun así me dispuse a comprar todo lo necesario para esa noche.

Las horas pasaron volando y de repente me encontré a mí misma arreglándome rápidamente antes de que Inuyasha llegara. Alguien llamó a la puerta y corrí a abrir, emocionada por verlo.

De todas las personas en el mundo jamás me habría esperado a ver a mi ex padrastro allí parado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuré agriamente, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, dejándome paralizada.

—Esas no son formas de recibir a tu padre —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Tú no eres mi padre —escupí venenosa, apartando su mano de un golpe.

Él se veía igual de grande y aterrador que años atrás. Allí frente a mí estaba la peor de mis pesadillas, en carne y hueso, y yo estaba al alcance de su mano para que me dañara de nuevo. Di un paso atrás e intenté cerrar la puerta, pero él me lo impidió.

—¡Vete! —grité casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? —preguntó mi abuelo viniendo desde la sala.

—Es Keisuke —le respondí empujando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

El abuelo se acercó rápidamente, la rabia se notaba en sus ojos. Él sabía tan bien como yo lo que ese bastardo me había hecho luego de que mamá murió, y aun se sentía culpable de no haberme podido proteger.

—No abuelo —lloriqueé cuando lo vi predispuesto a salir a darle una golpiza a Keisuke, a pesar de que su estado de salud no era el mejor.

—¿Qué es esto? —escuché la voz de Inuyasha gritar detrás de la puerta— ¿Quién eres tú?

La presión en la puerta cesó, y espié al exterior por la mirilla. Inuyasha tenía a Keisuke agarrado de la camisa, y lo miraba con rabia, a punto de golpearlo.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —exigió saber Keisuke imitando el gesto de Inuyasha.

—Abuelo, llama a la policía— dije apremiante mientras corría al exterior.

—¡Déjanos en paz! —le grité a Keisuke empujándolo— ¡Suéltalo! —exigí parándome delante de Inuyasha.

—¿No sientes vergüenza de que una mujer tenga que protegerte? —se burló Keisuke levantando su puño.

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llegó… Inuyasha lo había soltado y me había abrazado poniéndome a resguardo del golpe de Keisuke, recibiéndolo él en cuenta mía.

—Vete adentro —me susurró casi sin aire—. Más vergüenza me das tú, que eres capaz de golpear a una mujer en vez de enfrentarte a mí —se burló venenoso, lo estaba provocando y eso no era bueno.

—Inuyasha, no… —le susurré muerta de miedo, él no me respondió y en cambio me empujó en dirección a la casa.

Estaba tan aterrada que las piernas no me respondían. Keisuke e Inuyasha se golpeaban uno al otro, la imagen era grotesca y sin embargo no podía apartar mis ojos del rostro magullado de Inuyasha.

—¡Vete adentro! —me gritó de pronto, intentando refrenar a Keisuke que estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra mí.

Su voz desesperada y autoritaria me obligó a correr al interior de la casa. Desesperada agarré el teléfono y con los dedos temblorosos intenté una y otra vez marcar al 911, sin éxito.

—Ya están en camino —me susurró el abuelo, fregando mi espalda en un intento por calmarme.

Sin poder evitarlo gruesas lágrimas me mojaron las mejillas y cayeron tibias sobre mis manos que aun sostenían el teléfono. El grito de "alto" de la policía me devolvió a la realidad.

Como pude me obligué a salir al exterior, donde tenían a Inuyasha y Keisuke esposados, apretados contra el piso.

—¡Suéltenlo! —exigí corriendo hacia Inuyasha— Él no hizo nada, sólo intentó defendernos de él —grité mirando a Keisuke con todo el odio posible.

—Lo siento señorita, pero tendremos que llevarlos a ambos a la comisaría a que presten declaración —me dijo una joven policía de largo cabello rojo.

—Iré con ustedes —dije rápidamente, abrazándome a Inuyasha al cual habían levantado salvajemente del piso.

—Está bien. ¿Quién mas es testigo?

—Mi abuelo —dije rápidamente.

Recordé a mi pequeño hermano y el corazón se me cayó al estómago. Dejando a la mujer policía con la palabra en la boca corrí en busca de Souta, tal como pensaba estaba escondido en un rincón de lo alto de la escalera, llorando en silencio.

—Tranquilo Souta —me susurré suavemente, acariciando su cabello.

—¿Por qué volvió? —me preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—No lo sé… pero no lo dejaré acercarse a ti —le prometí con la voz quebrada.

Ese bastardo nos había hecho tanto daño que lo mínimo que se merecía era ser encerrado de una prisión hasta que se pudriera.

—Tenemos que ir a la estación de policías con el abuelo. Ven, te llevaré con Kaede —le dije alzándolo entre mis brazos.

—Quiero ir con ustedes.

—No —respondí firme, no quería que esa escoria a la cual le había llamado "papá" por tantos años se nos acercara más—. No sé cuánto demoraremos, y ese no es lugar para un niño.

A pesar de sus protestas lo llevé afuera, donde Kaede ya estaba esperándonos, agradecí en silencio tenerla en mi vida.

—Los llevaré en mi patrulla —me informó la joven con la que había hablado antes—. Los otros hombres ya están en camino a la estación.

—Yo también quiero andar en un auto de la policía —me reclamó Souta en un intento porque no lo dejara.

—Quizás otro día —le susurré—. Ahora necesito que te quedes con Kaede.

Intenté dejarlo en brazos de Kaede, pero se negó a soltarme.

—Souta, por favor… tengo que irme —le supliqué acariciando su cabeza.

—Puedo llevarte a comprar helados otro día —ofreció la policía—. Sólo si eres un buen niño y vas con la abuela a jugar hasta que volvamos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

—Si, en serio.

A regañadientes me soltó y se quedó con Kaede, agitándonos la mano desde la acera mientras con el abuelo nos subíamos al patrullero y nos alejábamos.

Fue una larga noche, donde tuvimos que prestar declaración a tres oficiales diferentes, y no me dejaron ver a Inuyasha hasta que hasta el último policía de la estación se enteró de lo que había pasado. Estaba tan enojada con el sistema judicial… Inuyasha no había hecho nada malo, y sin embargo lo trataron como a un criminal más, encerrándolo en una celda fría y oscura con las muñecas atadas por unas esposas demasiado ajustadas.

—Es tan injusto —murmuré llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

Ver sus muñecas rojas y marcadas me dolía tanto que las tomé entre mis manos para acariciarlas y depositarles miles de besos en un intento por quitar el dolor.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —intentó consolarme acariciándome el cabello.

Con suavidad acaricié su mejilla amoratada y su labio cortado.

—Iré a traerte hielo antes de que se inflame más —le dije despegándome de su costado

Estábamos en la sala de espera esperando a mi abuelo, y tuve que cruzar casi toda la estación para llegar hasta la recepción.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí? —me preguntó la policía de antes, luciendo sorprendida.

—Si… —le susurré furiosa— Me hicieron repetir tantas veces mi declaración que hasta empieza a perder sentido.

—Tranquila —intentó reconfortarme—. ¿Qué haces tan lejos? ¿Necesitas algo? —me preguntó amablemente, intentando distraerme.

—Hielo —pedí—. Mi novio está golpeado y quiero bajar la hinchazón antes de poder llevarlo a un hospital.

—Ven, sígueme.

En silencio la seguí por unos corredores que llevaban a la sala de personal y me dio un vaso con hielo y un par de servilletas limpias.

—Gracias —susurré con lágrimas en los ojos, ese había sido el primer acto de bondad que había recibido desde que llegué allí.

—¿Están en la sala de espera? —asentí en silencio, incapaz de hablar— Bien, llévale esto a tu novio, enseguida llevaré a un enfermero para que lo revisen.

—¿Qué paso? —me preguntó Inuyasha cuando me vio volver con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, nada —respondí sonriéndole levemente mientras envolvía hielo en unas de las servilletas para luego ponerla en su mejilla—. Lo lamento —le susurré a punto de quebrar en llanto—, si no fuera por mí no estarías así de golpeado… no debí invitarte a casa.

—No digas eso —me dijo tomándome de la mano y obligándome a mirarlo—. Esto no es nada, ese tipo golpeaba como niña —intentó animarme entre risas.

Aunque intentó ocultar y disimular su mueca de dolor me percaté que reír le dolía. Debía tener toda la espalda y costillas magulladas. Con cuidado me refugié en su pecho e intenté no llorar.

Me sentía tan segura entre sus brazos que me costó separarme de su lado cuando llegó el enfermero.

—Lamento interrumpir —se disculpó avergonzado— ¿Puedo? —preguntó agarrando la camiseta de Inuyasha por el borde.

—¿No podemos ir a otro lado? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Sí, si puedes caminar la sala de enfermería queda aquí cerca.

Inuyasha asintió y caminó tras él, tratando de mantenerse firme. Intenté seguirlos pero la mujer policía me detuvo.

—Creo que no quiere que lo veas —me susurró con compasión.

Ahogué un sollozo y obedientemente me volví a sentar, abrazándome a mí misma para no colapsar.

—Hummm… creo que no me presenté —me dijo en un intento por distraerme—, mi nombre es Karatina.

—Me llamo Kagome —respondí con voz débil.

—Es un lindo nombre —meditó—. Y dime, Kagome, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

La miré casi harta de que me preguntaran eso.

—Keisuke intentó meterse a mi casa por la fuerza, por suerte llegó Inuyasha y lo sacó a golpes. Lo demás es lo que viste —respondí resumiendo mi versión de los hechos.

—¿Quién es Keisuke y porque intento meterse en tu casa?

—Era mi padrastro —suspiré disgustada—, desapareció hace dos años y ahora volvió. Desearía no haberlo visto nunca más —dije enterrando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, haciéndome un ovillo sobre el asiento.

—¿Era?

—Mi mamá falleció hace tres años —le conté—, luego de eso quedamos a su cuidado, pero él… él… —mi voz se quebró, no podía hablar de ello— él abuso de la confianza de mí y de mi hermano y nos maltrató física y psicológicamente por un año entero, hasta que un día simplemente desapareció dejándonos solos… Luego de eso vivimos solos, mi hermano y yo, hasta que las deudas que había adquirido Keisuke terminaron por quitarnos la casa que mamá había comprado con tanto sacrificio, y sin saber a dónde ir, fuimos a vivir con mi abuelo…

Ella me escuchó en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si entendiera perfectamente lo que había tenido que pasar. Agradecí poder sacarme esas cosas de adentro, no era la historia completa, pero me sentí mucho más aliviada.

—Yo soy jefa del departamento que trabaja contra la violencia. Si tú quieres podemos empezar inmediatamente los trámites para una orden de restricción.

—¿Puedo hacer eso? —pregunté esperanzada. Ella asintió con la cabeza

—Iré a buscar unos formularios y los llenaremos juntas. Todo irá bien Kagome —me dijo con un tono amable y reconfortante

Keisuke, a decir verdad, era un tipo con todo tipo de contactos, y las veces en las que lo había denunciado los papeles siempre se perdían misteriosamente de la estación de policía. Quizás esto no serviría, pero algo en la franca sonrisa de Katarina me decía que podía confiar en ella, y que las cosas se solucionarían.

—.—

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando por fin salimos de la estación de policías. Estaba tan cansada que sólo quería volver a casa a dormir, aunque estaba segura de que no lo lograría, estaba demasiado alterada para dormir.

Katarina me ayudó a llenar los papeles y me aseguró de que todos nuestros testimonios eran suficientes para tener encerrado a Keisuke en la celda de la central por al menos un par de días más. El cuanto el juez viera el caso de violencia que habíamos abierto le podría dictar alguna condena que lo mantuviera lejos de nosotros. Al menos me sentía más aliviada al respecto.

A pesar de todo Inuyasha insistió en acompañarnos a casa.

—Lamento tener que conocernos en estas condiciones —le dijo a mi abuelo mientras esperábamos un taxi—, pero es un gusto conocerlo. Yo soy Inuyasha, el novio de Kagome.

Él dispersaba nuestra aura de pesimismo y tristeza con su sonrisa amable y su buen humor.

—Es un gusto conocerte, hijo —le respondió mi abuela apretando la mano que Inuyasha le tendía—. Veo que Kagome se consiguió un buen novio, sólo asegúrate de hacerla feliz, ella se lo merece —dijo con un tono cariñoso mientras me miraba.

No pude más que abrazarlo fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te veo mañana, princesa —se despidió Inuyasha en cuanto estuvimos en la puerta de mi casa—, procura descansar un poco.

Suavemente acarició los surcos que se habían formado bajo mis ojos y tiernamente besó mi mejilla. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba de amor por él, ¿podía amar tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo?

—Tú igual —respondí pegándome a su mano.

No quería que me dejara, pero tenía que irse. Ahora más que nunca sentía que lo necesitaba a mi lado, para que me transmitiera su tranquilidad y calidez.

—Te veo mañana, ¿sí? —me prometió— Aaaah, yo que quería probar tu comida casera —se lamentó.

—Mañana te cocinaré de nuevo —prometí apretando su ropa entre mis manos.

Me besó en la frente y se alejó, con la cabeza en alto a pesar del dolor de sus heridas. Lo observé perderse en la oscuridad, con un dolor en el pecho. Esa noche Inuyasha se había convertido en mi héroe.

—.—

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, y con pereza apagué la alarma. Debía ir al colegio, pero no tenía siquiera voluntad de levantarme de la cama.

—Kagome, ¿estas despierta? —me preguntó el abuelo.

—Sí —respondí permitiéndole pasar.

Se acercó a mí, trayéndome una taza de té tibio, tal como me gustaba.

—¿Estas bien? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Tan bien como podría estar, supongo —dije encogiéndome de hombros, aun sensible.

—Es en momentos como estos en los que odio ser un anciano decrepito —me murmuró, haciéndome reír—. Sabes que yo sólo quiero que estés a salvo y seas feliz, ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza dándole el primer sorbo a mi té de manzanilla.

—Bueno… ¿Cuándo viene Inuyasha? Hay algunas cosas que quisiera hablar con él.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunté algo alterada.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —me sonrió— ¿Cuándo viene?

—Esta noche, a cenar, quizás…

—Bien… ¿Iras a la escuela?

—La verdad es que no tengo ganas de salir de casa hoy —le dije.

—Te entiendo… entonces, vuelve a dormir —me dijo quitándome la taza vacía de las manos y cerrando mis cortinas—, lo necesitaras para poner toda tu energía en hacer la cena para tu novio —se burló de mí.

—.—

Aun no podía creer como es que las cosas habían resultado así. Inuyasha manipuló las llaves y finalmente abrió la puerta, dejándome entrar primero.

—Ponte cómoda —me pidió Inuyasha mientras cargaba mi maleta—. Lamento el desorden, pero como sabrás, no esperaba visitas.

Miré a mí alrededor, era un departamento pequeño, con pocos muebles y una modesta decoración, ideal para un hombre soltero.

—Espera aquí mientras ordeno la habitación —me dijo dejándome sola en la sala.

Caminé hasta el sillón y me senté frente a la mesa ratonera llena de envases vacíos de comida china y pizza. Era un desastre.

—Creo que deberías tener una dieta más diversa —me burlé—. Comer tanta pizza no debe ser sano.

—¡Oye! La pizza es el mejor invento del hombre —me respondió apareciendo por la puerta—. Déjame recoger todo este desastre.

Traía consigo una bolsa de residuos a medio llenar.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Juntos terminamos de alzar toda la basura del departamento y mientras él cambiaba las sabanas yo me dediqué a lavar algunos utensilios de cocina sucios. Aun pensaba en cómo mi abuelo había sido capaz de pedirle a Inuyasha que me dejara mudarme con él unas semanas, y en lo rápido que él había aceptado.

Mi abuelo había consultado con Katarina cuando demoraría el trámite para poner una orden de restricción de Keisuke, y en base a eso me alejó de casa, "por precaución" según él. ¡Qué precaución ni ocho cuartos! Tanto él como Souta corriendo peligro si Keisuke andaba suelto, ¿por qué sólo yo tenía que irme?

—No estés tan molesta —me dijo Inuyasha abrazándome por detrás y depositando un beso en mi hombro.

—Me asustaste —exclamé sobresaltada, tirándole un poco de agua en la cara—, tonto.

Él se rio y me mojó a mí también, y así fue como empezó una guerra en la cual terminamos los dos tirados abrazados en el sofá.

—Esta era mi blusa favorita, y ahora está arruinada por tu culpa —le reclamé.

—Es sólo una mancha de kétchup, seguro que sale —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El departamento había quedado hecho un desastre de nuevo.

—Me quiero ir a bañar —dije avergonzada escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Ven, te llevaré al baño y te mostraré la habitación.

Se levantó conmigo a cuestas.

—¡Bájame! ¡No deberías hacer fuerza! —exigí pataleando.

—Estoy un poco golpeado, no lisiado —dijo poniéndome los ojos en blanco.

—Pero soy pesada —intenté convencerlo.

—Si fueras pesada no podría hacer esto —se rio haciendo rebotar entre sus brazos— ¡Auch! Bueno, si estas un poco rellenita —me dijo a la tercera vez que me arrojó al aire.

—Eres un tonto —dije molesta golpeándole el pecho y ocultando mi estómago con mis brazos.

—Estaba bromeando tonta —se rio depositándome en el piso de azulejo del baño—. El cuarto está aquí en frente, enseguida te traigo toallas limpias.

Estaba cuidando muy bien de mí, y me sentía agradecida de eso.

—Oh, diablos, olvidé mis neceser en casa —me quejé cuando me percaté que no había traído conmigo ningún tipo de producto de aseo personal.

Antes de que Inuyasha volviera revolví entre los estantes de la ducha en busca de shampoo, acondicionador, gel de ducha y una esponja de baño. Eso era lo mínimo que podía pedir en ese momento y suspiré aliviada al encontrar todo.

—Si necesitas algo que no tenga en casa podemos comprarlo mañana en el supermercado —habló en voz alta mientras entraba de espaldas para dejarme las toallas sobre el tocador.

—Aún estoy vestida —me reí, profundamente agradecida de que tuviera el galante gesto de no querer espiar.

—Oh, diablos… y yo que esperaba poder ver algo de ropa interior femenina, al menos —se lamentó aguantando la risa.

—Sal de aquí, pervertido —exclamé empujándolo fuera.

Él se rio y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándome a solas para darme un largo y relajante baño.

Me percaté de un pequeño detalle, demasiado tarde, no tenía nada para cubrirme excepto las toallas que me había dejado Inuyasha, porque con todo el alboroto había olvidado por completo llevar mi ropa para cambiarme en el baño.

Abrí ligeramente la puerta del baño para espiar fuera, el brillo de la televisión iluminaba la sala, así que supuse que Inuyasha estaría allí, rápidamente crucé corriendo el pasillo para refugiarme en el cuarto antes de que se percatara de que andaba medio desnuda por la casa. Suspiré aliviada cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, ahora solo quedaba encontrar donde había dejado mi maleta y cambiarme rápido antes de que se le ocurriera venir a buscarme, o algo.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, encontrando mi maleta en una esquina, cuando la abrí la encontré vacía.

—¿Inuyasha? —lo llamé alterada— ¿Dónde metiste mi ropa?

Me moriría de la vergüenza si él había visto toda mi ropa interior.

—La metí en esos dos cajones de allá —me dijo señalando una cajonera junto a la ventana.

Casi me da un infarto cuando habló detrás de mí. Lo miré apretando la toalla en torno a mi pecho.

—¿Qué? Te vi cruzar corriendo y vine a ver si necesitabas algo —dijo como si entrar a una habitación con una chica medio desnuda fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡S-Sal de aquí! —balbuceé procurando quedarme de espaldas a él.

—¿O sino que? —dijo apoyándose en la pared— Eres muy grosera, teniendo en cuenta que estás ocupando una habitación ajena.

—Pues vete así puedo cambiarme en paz, y luego me iré a casa si tanto te molesto —murmuré enojada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No puedes enojarte por eso! —reclamó moviendo exageradamente los brazos— Estoy bromeando, no te enojes.

Sólo lo observé en silencio hasta ponerlo incómodo.

—Está bien, ya me voy. Si necesitas algo grita —se apresuró a decir antes de salir rápidamente del cuarto.

Sonreí para mis adentros, yo también iba aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos para obligarlo a hacer lo que yo quisiera sin tener que pelear y discutir.

Mientras me cambiaba no me pude resistir a usar una de sus camisetas como mi pijama, me iba enorme y tenía impregnado su aroma, así que me enamoré de ella de inmediato. Sólo por el simple placer de molestarlo me fui a buscar agua a la cocina, paseándome por delante suyo con su ropa.

—¿Esa es mi camiseta? —me preguntó levantándose del sillón para seguirme.

—¿Esto? No, por supuesto que no —dije buscando un vaso limpio.

Él se apoyó en la barra de la cocina y se dedicó a observarme abrir y cerrar todas las puertas de la alacena. Me percaté de que sólo tenía unos pantalones de dormir viejos puestos, e incluso podía ver el elástico de su bóxer y eso hizo que me temblara el pulso.

—Los vasos están en el mueble de allá —me avisó.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

—¿Y perderme el placer de verte caminando por mi cocina? Ni loco —dijo con su mirada clavada en mí.

Bien, esa había sido mi idea pero ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa e incómoda. Su camiseta apenas me cubría el trasero, así que tenía que moverme con cuidado. Sentir su mirada siguiendo todos mis movimientos tampoco ayudaba.

—¿Me pasas uno? —pregunté estirándome para alcanzar el estante de los vasos mientras tiraba de la camiseta para que no se me levantara y dejara todo mi trasero expuesto.

Sin necesidad de decir nada más se estiró sobre mí, alcanzando uno de los vasos mientras me abrazaba de la cintura y me pegaba a su pecho. Olfateó mi cabello recién lavado y depositó un beso en mi nuca que provocó que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

—¿Qué haces? —me atreví a preguntar, sintiendo como los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón retumbaban en mi espalda.

—Nada —respondió, y pude adivinar que sonreía mientras lo decía. Aún seguía con sus labios pegados a mi nuca y me estaba empezando a agitar.

—Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir —dije deshaciéndome de sus brazos y olvidando por completo el agua.

Él apoyó la cabeza contra el mueble y me miró sonriendo de medio lado.

—Está bien, buenas noches.

Cuando me metí en cama sentí el agua de la ducha correr. Me envolví sintiéndome algo sola en una cama tan grande.

Llevaba un rato ahí cuando la puerta del cuarto de abrió y vi entrar a Inuyasha con una toalla atada a su cintura, me quedé inmóvil y en silencio observándolo mientras revolvía entre los cajones de su ropero.

—¿Inuyasha? —susurré.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Te desperté? —preguntó afligido manteniendo su distancia— Estaba buscando algo de ropa limpia. Ya me voy, no te preocupes —dijo cerrando rápidamente todo los cajones.

—No, está bien —negué con la cabeza—. De hecho estaba pensando en ofrecerte dejarte dormir conmigo.

—Ohh… ¿quieres que hagamos travesuras? —respondió burlón gateando por la cama.

—Sé serio, por favor —respondí.

Sabía que bromeaba, como siempre, aunque en el fondo sentí algo de temor de que realmente él tuviera otras intensiones conmigo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó saltándose fuera de la cama—, déjame pensármelo.

Sin más salió de la habitación, supuse que para secarse y cambiarse tranquilo.

Sé que no era propio de mí invitar a dormir a alguien conmigo, pero en ese momento sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Los hechos recientes aún me tenían preocupada y tensa, no era algo que desaparecería de un día para el otro, pero con él a mi lado al menos podía olvidarme de mis preocupaciones por un rato.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró arrastrando su manta consigo.

—Si te soy sincero no estoy seguro de esto —admitió.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté curiosa viéndolo sentarse al borde de la cama.

—Creo que sientes placer al torturarme así, ¿verdad? —dijo alzando una ceja en mi dirección, con una mirada significativa en los ojos— ¿Me obligarás a que te lo explique?

Negué con la cabeza, sabía a qué se refería y me avergoncé por el solo hecho de haber tenido esa idea. Éramos hombre y mujer después de todo, no sé qué me esperaba. Cubrí mi cabeza con las mantas y di por finalizado el tema.

—Lo haré —dijo metiéndose entra las mantas conmigo—. Prometo no hacerte nada indebido —me susurró, para mi tranquilidad.

—Gracias —respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Pero quiero algo a cambio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuéntame quien era ese sujeto que fue a tu casa ayer. Pero quiero toda la historia, no sólo una parte.

Apreté en puños su camiseta.

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondí cortante, aun tenia los nervios a flor de piel, como para encima ponerme a hablar de él como si nada.

—Kagome, por favor… Quiero entender por qué es que tú y tú familia le tienen tanto miedo ¿Qué es lo que hizo?

Ya que lo habían golpeado por mi culpa, creí que lo mínimo que se merecía era una explicación razonable. Llené mis pulmones de aire, y me dispuse a hablar, preparándome mentalmente para ello.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi papá falleció cuando yo era pequeña? —él asintió en silencio— Bien, unos años luego, cuando Souta estaba cerca de los dos años, mi mamá conoció a Keisuke y al poco tiempo se casaron. Todo iba bien, incluso le llamábamos "papá"…

Tomé otro respiro, pensar que había llamada a esa basura humana "papá" me daba rabia y pena.

—Pero cuando mamá murió… —proseguí, temblando de espanto al tener que recordar ese horrible año— Cuando mamá murió quedamos a su cargo, y él se aprovechó de la confianza que le teníamos, sus deudas con el juego nos hicieron perder la casa en la que vivíamos, poco tiempo después de que él desapareció como por arte de magia.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio, escuchándome atentamente mientras me acariciaba el cabello para darme valor. Hasta entonces había esquivado todo lo feo de la historia, porque no sabía cómo decírselo.

—Él… él solía golpear a Souta cuando llegaba a casa borracho, y a mí también me golpeó otras cuantas veces cuando lo desobedecía —mi garganta se cerró mientras gruesas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

Él las limpió con cuidado, contendiéndome. Sus brazos eran tan protectores y cálidos que sentía que nada podría lastimarme mientras estuviera en ellos, y eso me dio el valor para seguir con la historia.

—Una noche llegó a casa furioso, no encontró a Souta porque se había quedado en casa de un amigo a dormir, entonces subió a mi habitación —un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo— y él… y él abuso de mi —susurré con un hilo de voz.

Al fin me había atrevido a confesarlo, la verdad había salido de mis labios, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Inuyasha se quedó helado y completamente quieto, sus caricias cesaron de golpe y se quedó así un buen rato.

—¿Fue la única vez? —me preguntó con voz trémula.

—No —confesé con la voz totalmente quebrada—. Luego de eso sus abusos se repitieron por todo un año, hasta que se fue. Yo era apenas una niña, no sabía qué hacer, ni a quien pedir ayuda. Pensé en el suicidio varias veces, esa no era vida para una chica de solo 15 años, lo único que me detuvo de acabar conmigo misma o escapar lejos fue Souta… ¿A dónde se suponía que me lo llevara? Esa era el único hogar que él conocía, y era tan pequeño que no comprendía la situación por la que pasábamos…

Él me abrazó más fuertemente mientras yo hablaba, mi boca era como una canilla abierta de la que no dejaban del fluir palabras.

—Nadie lo sabe, el abuelo sólo sabe que nos golpeaba, y creo que sospecha de lo que me hizo, pero jamás me atreví a contárselo a nadie. Era tan vergonzoso para mí, me sentía tan indefensa y asustada… Cuando volvimos a vivir con el abuelo me decidí a reconstruir mi vida desde cero, y me propuse no dejar que nadie me volviera a lastimar nunca, pero él me provoca tanto pavor que cuando lo vi me quedé inmovilizada… si tú no hubieras llegado a rescatarnos no sé qué habría sido de mí…

Estaba tan conmocionada que no pude evitar largarme a llorar en el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras las lágrimas limpiaban mi rostro sentí que mi alma se aliviaba de a poco, el compartir mis pesares con alguien realmente era sacarse un enorme peso de encima.

—Eres bella y fuerte —me susurró Inuyasha al oído—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…

No sabía porqué me decía eso, pero sus palabras me hicieron feliz.

—Gracias. Gracias por todo —le susurré aferrándome a él y alzando mi cabeza para besar tímidamente sus labios.

—Kagome, te quiero —me confesó en la oscuridad del cuarto, en cuanto despegué mi boca de la suya.

Yo también… yo también lo quería, pero no me atreví a decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando recosté de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho noté su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, apreté una de mis manos contra mi pecho, el mío latía igual de rápido. Sonreí, feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

Acababa de desnudar mi alma, mis peores temores y mi pasado más oscuro, y a pesar de eso él tenía la valentía de quererme y cuidarme como nadie había podido hacer hasta ese entonces. Los latidos de su corazón fueron ralentizándose, hasta que finalmente tomaron un ritmo lento y tranquilo que me hizo de nana hasta quedarme dormida.


	5. Cap 4: Un caballero siempre rescata

**Capítulo 4: Un caballero siempre rescata a su princesa**

Tenía el brazo entumecido, pero no me atrevería a despertarla. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado ella se veía tan pacífica cuando dormía que sólo la observé en silencio, grabando en mi mente cada uno de sus delicados rasgos.

Miré la hora, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, realmente no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que me había quedado en cama hasta tan tarde. Manipulando su pequeño cuerpo con delicadeza logré sacar mi brazo de debajo de ella y me levanté a preparar el desayuno, me moría de hambre.

¿Ella se alegraría si le llevaba el desayuno a la cama? ¿Qué es lo que le gustaría desayunar? Había tantas cosas que aún me faltaba conocer acerca de Kagome que me sentía incluso hasta impaciente de que el tiempo pasara para memorizarme sus muecas, su voz adormilada, sus gustos y las cosas que le resultaban desagradables…

Encontré harina para hotcakes en un rincón de la alacena, y estaba casi terminando de prepararlos cuando la vi aparecer, cruzando la sala lentamente mientras se refregaba los ojos… parecía una diosa y no pude evitar quedarme mirándola embobado.

Kagome se veía increíblemente sexy enfundada en mi camiseta, su cabello enredado y su aspecto adormilado le daban un aire de ternura inusual… ella siempre me sorprendía, era hermosa, y era todo mía...

—Buenos días —la saludé con voz entrecortada.

—Hola —respondió sentándose en la barra—. ¿Qué haces?

—Pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama, pero creo que te me adelantaste —dije riendo nervioso.

—Ven —me pidió estirando su brazo hacia mí.

Sin resistirme me acerqué a ella, recibiendo con gratitud sus manos que se pegaron a mis mejillas.

—Tienes harina en la nariz —se burló limpiándomela.

—Tú tienes un moco —respondí.

Rápidamente se tapó el rostro avergonzada mientras me reía burlón, era tan inocente que no me podía resistir a bromear con ella.

—Eres tan linda —dije estirándome sobre la barra para besarle la frente.

—Y tú un idiota —se quejó tirándome una servilleta en la cara.

Prendí la televisión y puse el canal de música, terminando de preparar el desayuno mientras bailaba por la cocina, con Kagome riéndose de mí y cantando por lo bajo.

—Baila conmigo —exigí despegándola de su silla y obligándola a saltar conmigo por toda la sala.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no me reía ni me divertía tanto.

—¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? —me preguntó cuándo por fin nos sentamos a desayunar.

—Me dieron la semana libre —le sonreí—. Creo que recibir una golpiza no estuvo del todo mal, ya que me consiguieron vacaciones.

Le guiñe el ojo y ella se escondió detrás de su taza de café con leche. El clima afuera iba de mal en peor, estaba seguro de que incluso nevaría uno de esos días, pero dentro de mi departamento estaba cálido, igual de cálido que la sonrisa y los ojos de Kagome.

Me quedé en silencio, simplemente mirándola, hasta hacerla poner nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó apartando su mirada de mí.

—Nada —susurré—. Sólo me siento afortunado de tener a una chica tan linda de novia…

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Admite que sólo sales conmigo por mi belleza —intentó bromear.

—Por supuesto —admití—. No me veo saliendo con una chica fea —dije poniendo cara de asco, mientras ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es muy superficial —me reclamó, enojada y ofendida.

—Tú en cambio —proseguí—, eres bella tanto por fuera como por dentro… y por eso es que te quiero.

—¿Qué es lo que ves en mí? —me preguntó entre curiosa e insegura.

Bebí de mi café mientras lo pensaba seriamente.

—No lo sé —me sinceré encogiéndome de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada hasta el borde mi taza, mientras lo recorría con la yema de los dedos—. Creo que lo primero que me llamó la atención de ti fueron tus ojos… eran profundos y había misterios y secretos ocultos en ellos. Lo segundo fue la manera en la que una habitación parecía brillar más cada vez que tú entrabas… Y tu sonrisa, con sólo sonreír tienes la capacidad de alegrar el día de cualquiera.

Sonreí recordando la primera vez que me había dedicado una sonrisa sólo a mí, en esa ocasión sentí que mi corazón podría detenerse.

—A pesar de tu aspecto delicado y frágil eres más fuerte de la mayoría de personas que conozco, y eso te convierte en una persona aún más increíble. Eres inteligente, linda y amable… No sé, no sé qué tienes que me hizo quererte en tan poco, pero creo que justamente de eso se trata el amor, ¿cierto?

Alcé mis ojos hacía ella, que se mantenía en silencio, mirándome con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —pregunté acercándome a ella.

—Eso… —dijo con la voz quebrada— Eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho en toda la vida —murmuró—. Gracias, gracias por quererme…

Se tiró a mis brazos y se refugió en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. La abracé gentilmente y la dejé descargar su emoción entre mis brazos.

—.—

Era el día de navidad y por ningún motivo me quedaría lejos de mi familia, por más que Inuyasha y el abuelo insistieran. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que no los veía, y ya no aguantaba tenerlos lejos… luego del trabajo aún me veía a mí misma volviendo a casa como siempre, hasta que Inuyasha me retenía y me recordaba que él vivía en la dirección contraria.

—Mi familia insiste en que al menos vaya a saludar, así que iré a tu casa luego —me dijo Inuyasha mientras me dejaba en el trabajo—. Lamento no poder venir a buscarte.

—Estaré bien, te veo a la noche —le sonreí, inclinándome hacía él para depositar un beso rápido en sus labios.

—¡Oigan! ¡Vayan a hacer eso a un hotel! —nos gritó Rin desde el otro extremo de la calle.

Me reí nerviosa. Que todas se enteraran en el trabajo de Inuyasha y yo estábamos saliendo había desatado el caos, y ahora todas estaban pendientes de nuestros movimientos.

—¡Cállate, envidiosa! —se burló Inuyasha besándome de nuevo para luego sacarle la lengua.

Ellos eran unos hermanos muy tiernos, crucé la calle rápidamente riendo, mientras Rin e Inuyasha seguían gritándose idioteces.

—¡Buen día! —me saludó Sango— A que el uniforme navideño es lindo —chilló girando para que lo viera bien.

—No pienso ponerme eso —balbuceé— ¿Qué hay de malo con el delantal de todos los días?

—No seas aburrida Kagome —se burló Ayame haciendo sonar los cascabeles que colgaban de su diadema de reno.

Kana ya estaba atendiendo unas mesas, ataviaba en su uniforme de Mamá Noel, indiferente a todo, como siempre.

—¡Vamos, apúrate y cámbiate! —me exigió Rin empujándome hasta los vestuarios.

Ella se había vuelto más fría y distante conmigo, y mientras nos cambiábamos no podía evitar preguntarme que pensaba Rin de la relación que tenía con su hermano.

—¿Estás molesta porque salgo con tu hermano? —pregunté de repente, ella me miró sorprendida.

—No —negó, mientras subía el cierre de sus botas—. A decir verdad me lo veía venir, ustedes siempre estaban coqueteando —dijo girando los ojos—, se veían patéticos.

Me reí nerviosa, casi humillada por sus palabras.

—Solo que… —siguió antes de que pudiera decir algo— Podrías haberme contado, ¿sabes? Pensé que éramos amigas, pensé que confiabas en mí —sus ojos parecían dolidos.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. A decir verdad quería decírtelo, pero las circunstancias nos obligaron a aplazar todas las presentaciones formales.

—No importa —me sonrió reconfortante—. Lo hecho, hecho está, pero si me consideras una amiga no quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotras.

—Está bien, lo prometo.

Rin era una buena amiga, y me sentía culpable de no haberle comentado nada en todo ese tiempo. Agradecía que me hubiera dado otra oportunidad para ser amigas.

El resto del día fue bastante atareado, pero nos la arreglamos para mantener a todos los clientes felices y satisfechos. Al ser un día festivo cerramos temprano y antes de volver a casa me detuve a comprar un regalo para Inuyasha, quizás no fuera mucho, pero esperaba que le gustara.

Había estado nevado desde la noche anterior, así que era algo tedioso intentar avanzar rápido con la nieve acumulada en las aceras. Me preguntaba si la carne llegaría a asarse bien hasta la hora de la cena.

—Kagome —me llamó una voz desde atrás, una voz que conocía bien y que me puso los pelos de puntas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté mirando para todos lados, las calles estaban desiertas y él se acercaba más.

—No te preocupes, no estoy enojado porque me dejaste abandonado en una celda sin siquiera visitarme una sola vez —dijo con un tono de voz suave, aparentando compresión.

No iba a quedarme allí parada esperando a que me atrapara, así que olvidándome de todo simplemente atiné a tirar la bolsa de las compras e intentar correr. Pero él era más fuerte y rápido, y me cogió del cabello antes de que me alejara demasiado.

—No me hagas daño, por favor —pedí desesperada, ahogándome en mi propio llanto.

—Ya, ya, tranquila… no te haré nada —murmuró malicioso mientras me arrastraba consigo hasta un auto totalmente negro, con los vidrios tintados del mismo color.

—.—

Intenté llamarla una vez más y seguía sin atender, me salí de la cena con mis padres antes de tiempo porque eso ya me estaba preocupando. Cuando el semáforo dio la luz verde apreté el acelerador a fondo, quería llegar a su casa cuanto antes y cerciorarme de que estaría bien.

El mundo casi se me viene abajo cuando vi unos patrulleros fuera de su casa, y tanto su abuelo como su hermano estaban allí en el frío de la calle.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté desesperado corriendo hacía ellos.

—Kagome no aparece —me informó el abuelo—. Llamamos a su trabajo y nos dijeron que se había ido hace tres horas, por más que intentamos llamar su teléfono da ocupado. Ya no sé qué pensar, estoy desesperado —me dijo con agonía en su voz.

—Lo sentimos mucho señor, pero no podemos poner un aviso de persona desaparecida a menos de que pasen 48 horas desde que la vieron por última vez.

—¿Qué? —vociferé— Podría haber tenido un accidente, o alguien podría haberle hecho algo… ¿Cómo es posible que eso no les importe? —estaba indignado, se suponía que la policía velaba por la seguridad de toda la población ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué no hacían su trabajo?

—Katarina —llamó el abuelo viendo como la joven de cabello rojo de la vez pasada se bajaba de un auto plateado y se acercaba a nosotros, ataviada en un traje de noche.

—Vine apenas me entere —dijo apretando las manos del abuelo en señal de apoyo—. Llamé a la estación y me dijeron que habían liberado a Keisuke hace tres días. No quiero ser pesimista, pero yo me prepararía para lo peor.

—¡No! —gritó el abuelo al borde de las lágrimas.

—No se preocupen, yo no ocuparé de todo —prometió.

—¡Ustedes! —les gritó a los policías que bromeaban entre ellos en medio del sufrimiento de una familia— ¿A cargo de quien están? —preguntó autoritaria.

—A cargo del capitán Takeda, señorita comandante —respondieron rápidamente parando con las bromas.

—Bien, a partir de ahora están a mi cargo. Lo primero que quiero que hagan es ir a la estación de policía y revisar las cámaras de seguridad cercanas a su lugar de trabajo.

—¡A la orden! —respondieron unísono subiéndose a los patrulleros de un salto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? —le pregunté, casi implorándole a que me usara para algo útil.

—Por ahora quédense aquí —me indicó—. Apenas tengamos alguna pista de su paradero los llamaré.

Me sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada.

—¿Cuánto más demoraran? —exclamé desesperado, sin poder apartar mi vista del reloj.

—Cálmate muchacho, me pones más nervioso —me pidió el abuelo de Kagome sirviendo un poco de té, mientras yo iba y venía por la sala.

—Ya ha pasado más de una hora y aún no sabemos nada. ¿Cómo es que puede estar tan calmado? —pregunté sentándome frente a él.

—No estoy calmado, de hecho estoy igual o más desesperado que tú, pero de nada sirve desperdiciar energías en preocuparse. Katarina llamará pronto, estoy seguro.

Casi me ahogué con el té cuando el teléfono sonó, y tirando la taza corrí a atender.

—¿Qué novedades tienes? —pregunté.

—Revisamos todas las cámaras de seguridad y vimos que Keisuke la obligó a subirse a un auto, tenemos patente así que la estamos rastreando. Tengo a mis mejores hombres trabajando en ello, así que no te preocupes.

—Iré a la estación ya mismo, si la encuentran quiero ir con ustedes.

—Está bien.

Le avisé al abuelo, quien decidió acompañarme. Manejé a toda prisa hasta la estación, apenas llegamos una docena de policías salía corriendo hacia los patrulleros.

—¡La encontramos! —me gritó Katarina en cuanto nos vio— Sígannos.

Mezclados entre los patrulleros, recorrimos las calles a gran velocidad, saltándonos semáforos en rojo inclusive. Salimos de la autopista y luego de seguir un serpenteante camino de tierra llegamos a una casa abandonada lejos de la ciudad.

En todo el trayecto lo único que tenía en mente era en pedirles a todos los dioses que Kagome estuviera a salvo, y que ese bastardo no se hubiese atrevido a ponerle ni un solo dedo encima.

Los policías cercaron el terreno, mientras yo abandoné mi camioneta para correr hasta la casa.

—¡Espera, es peligroso! —me gritó Katarina intentando detenerme.

La ignoré e irrumpí en la habitación en la que se veía luz. Kagome estaba sentada sobre una cama, amordazada y atada de pies y manos, con ojos llorosos y el cabello revuelto. Corrí hasta ella abrazándola.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunté preocupado sacándole la mordaza de la boca.

—Sabía que vendrías —me susurró.

La besé rápidamente, mientras intentaba deshacer los nudos de las cuerdas que la sujetaban. La situación nos apremiaba y no podía abrazarla o besarla como hubiera deseado.

—¡Cuidado! —me gritó.

Keisuke apareció desde algún lugar de la oscuridad y me atacó por la espalda. Me había golpeado en la cabeza con una barra de metal, dejándome aturdido y mareado, sentí una viscosidad mojarme las sienes, cuando me toqué me percaté de que era sangre.

Kagome gritaba aterrada, y yo estaba tan aturdido que apenas podía mantenerme en pie sin caerme.

—Maldito —susurré poniéndome delante de Kagome—. No dejaré que le sigas haciendo daño.

Él se rio como un maniático, seguro de que me ganaría.

—¿Ah, sí? —se burló— Pues, quiero verte intentándolo.

Sacó una pistola que mantenía escondida en la espalda, metida en la cintura de su pantalón, y me apuntó con ella. Me paralicé, si él disparaba todo estaba acabado para mí, y aun así me mantuve firme delante de Kagome. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto oyeran disparos la policía entraría y lo detendrían antes de que tuviera oportunidad de dañarla.

Espié por la rendija de la ventana, afuera estaba tan oscuro y silencioso que parecía que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

—Veras niño —me habló despreciativamente—, tú sí que arruinaste mis planes de pasar unas lindas fiestas con mi familia…

¿De qué diablos hablaba este loco? Me quedé callado y simplemente seguí cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada.

—Yo sólo quería pasar navidad con mis hijos, pero no. Tú tuviste que aparecer a molestar, ¿cierto?

—¡Aléjate de él! —le gritó Kagome cuando se acercó a nosotros.

—¡Cállate! —gritó encolerizando dirigiendo el cañón de la pistola a la cabeza de Kagome.

Aproveché su descuido para patear su mano, haciendo volar lejos el arma.

—¡Maldito! —chilló tirándose sobre mí.

Estaba preparado para recibirlo y molerlo a golpes, pero la policía entró y lo arrestaron antes de que pudiera hacer algo más.

—Me las pagaran —juró con el rostro contra el piso mientras lo esposaban y le leían sus derechos.

Lo ignoré mientras desataba a Kagome para abrazarla, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Estaba tan asustada —me confesó al oído.

—Ya está todo bien, estoy aquí —le susurré frotando su espalda para calmarla.

La levanté entre mis brazos y la saqué de allí mientras Keisuke intentaba forcejear con los dos policías que se cernían encima de él. Katarina nos esperaba afuera, aún en su traje de noche, con una chaqueta de la policía que seguramente alguien le habría prestado.

—Gracias por todo —le dije.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó a Kagome acariciando su cabello, ella solo asintió con la cabeza— ¿Te hizo daño? —ella negó— Está bien entonces, aun así necesito que todos volvamos a la estación.

—No quiero —se quejó Kagome—. Solo quiero irme a casa —murmuró apretando mi camisa entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, linda, pero necesitamos hacer las declaraciones oficiales, será rápido, lo prometo —le dijo comprensivamente acariciando sus mejillas inundadas en lágrimas—. Además, tenemos que hacer que alguien revise a tu novio, le dieron un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, ¿cierto?

Yo casi lo había olvidado por completo, la preocupación por el bienestar de Kagome me había hecho olvidar por completo el color punzante en la cabeza. Kagome me miró entre preocupada y culpable, y asintió en silencio.

—Kagome, creo que deberías contarles a todos lo que ese bastardo te hizo —le susurré mientras íbamos en la parte trasera de uno de los patrulleros—. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, así que cuéntales —apreté su mano para darle ánimos.

Ella aún parecía perturbada.

—Kagome, por favor… —le supliqué— Si no se lo dices a nadie esa basura será liberada tarde o temprano, y nunca podrás sacártelo de encima.

Ella negó, y eso me estaba molestando. Sabía que no era fácil hablar de una violación, y sabía muy bien que tenía que ser comprensivo respecto a eso, pero si no hacíamos algo Keisuke sería liberado tarde o temprano. A lo sumo le darían dos años de prisión por un secuestro de apenas unas horas.

—Si tú no se lo dices a nadie, yo lo haré —amenacé, ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos—. Esto no puede seguir así, Kagome, por favor, por lo que más quieras, díselo a Katarina, estoy seguro de que ella podrá hacer algo al respecto.

Ella pareció pensarlo seriamente, mientras apretaba mi mano entre las suyas.

—Intentaré hacerlo, pero quiero que estés allí conmigo —me susurró.

—.—

La orden de restricción de Keisuke había llegado el día después de navidad, junto con una especie de llavero que según nos explicaron tenía un sistema de GPS integrado que rastreaba su ubicación, y que enviaría una alerta para que el patrullero más cercano fuera inmediatamente a ese lugar, con solo presionar un botón.

—Una vez activado se genera una grabación de todo lo que está ocurriendo en el ambiente; lo que permite que ese audio quede archivado y luego pueda ser utilizado como prueba del hecho frente a una corte —nos explicó Katarina en cuanto se lo entregó a Kagome—. De todos modos no lo creo necesario por ahora, pero si te sientes más segura llévalo contigo a todos lados.

—Gracias, en serio que no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí —susurró Kagome conmovida.

—De nada, linda. ¿Eres hija de Kaori, cierto? —Kagome la miró sorprendida y asintió en silencio—. Lo supe en cuanto te vi, ella fue una gran amiga mía cuando íbamos a la secundaria ¿sabes? No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como sus hijos sufrían en su ausencia.

Ambos nos quedamos atónitos, no me esperaba eso, y estoy segura de que Kagome tampoco.

—¿Tú… tú la conociste bien? ¿Puedes contarme más de ella? —pidió Kagome, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Cuando quieras linda —respondió dándole golpecitos a sus manos—. En cuanto terminemos con todo esto podemos salir una tarde a pasear y charlar tranquilas…

Kagome estaba tan feliz, y creo que la relación de esa policía pelirroja con la familia Higurashi se estrechó mucho más luego de eso.

Las cosas fueron viento en popa luego de eso, Katarina había logrado adelantar el juicio unos meses, y se las ingenió para que no liberaran a Keisuke al menos hasta que el juicio comenzara. Lo que fue un gran alivio para nosotros.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, entre trámites y visitas con un abogado, y en cuanto me di cuenta enero llegaba a su fin... Entre todo ese desastre empezaba a sentirme cada vez más lejos de Kagome, y eso me estaba preocupando.

Ella se arrinconó contra mí mientras veíamos una película en el sillón de su sala y me tomó de las manos.

—¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó enredando sus dedos con los míos.

—No, ¿por qué preguntas? —respondí distraído.

—Estas algo raro últimamente —me respondió con voz preocupada—, desde navidad… ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?

Su voz tembló y me miró con ojos afligidos y suplicantes. Su preocupación y miedo me embargó por completo.

—Por supuesto que no —negué rápidamente—. ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas?

No lo entendía, ¿es que acaso ella aun no confiaba en mí? La tomé por los hombros y la miré directamente a los ojos.

—Es que… no lo sé —musitó—. Yo sé que todo en mi vida es un desastre ahora mismo, y tú eres lo único seguro que tengo, te necesito —me dijo en un arrebato de sinceridad.

—Aquí estoy… no me iré a ningún lado —prometí abrazándola.

Nos quedamos así por un rato, perdiendo por completo el hilo de la película. A decir verdad me sentía inseguro, sabía que Kagome estaba pasando por demasiadas cosas en ese momento, y tal vez era egoísta de mi parte, pero… empezaba a preguntarme si ella realmente me veía como a un hombre, o sólo había encontrado un lugar seguro a mi lado.

¿Ella podría llegar a quererme de la misma manera que yo? Era absurdo y lo sabía, la conocía hace apenas unos meses, no era normal que me enamorara de ella tan rápidamente, ¿o sí?

—Kagome… —la llamé acariciando sus hombros— ¿Quieres ir a cenar a casa de mis padres?

—¿Qué? ¿A casa de tus padres? ¿Quieres que los conozca? —preguntó alejándose de mí y planchando su ropa con las manos. Asentí con la cabeza.

—No dejan de insistir desde que Rin lo mencionó en la cena de navidad —dije con una mueca, no me gustaba recordar esa noche.

—Si está bien para ti… quiero ir —murmuró sonrojada.

Se veía tan encantadora que todos mis temores se dispersaron con solo ver su expresión apenada.

—.—

Conocer a la familia de Inuyasha… el solo pensarlo me ponía ansiosa. Al menos tenía a Rin de mi lado, pero eso no evitaba que me preguntara una y otra vez si le caería bien a sus padres… Inuyasha nunca hablaba de ellos, ¿se llevarían mal?

O mejor dicho… yo nunca había preguntado.

Esa revelación me paralizó, era una persona terriblemente egoísta al no tomarme el tiempo de averiguar esas cosas de mi novio. Me tuve que sentar a tomar aire, perturbada, él había estado allí siempre para mí, preocupándose por mí… ¡y yo no podía siquiera preguntar por su familia!

Era una terrible novia.

—Kagome, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Eri trayéndome otro vestido.

Ellas sabían a medias todo lo que había pasado, no quería preocuparlas demasiado, pero aun así reaccionaban exageradamente al más mínimo cambio en mí.

—No, está todo bien —susurré con voz áspera. Me sentía terrible, no me merecía a alguien como Inuyasha.

—¿Segura? Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea, ¿cierto? —todas asintieron, de acuerdo con ella.

—Bueno… —medité, indecisa si consultarles o no— Realmente nunca hablé con mi novio de su familia, no sé cómo son, ni cómo es su relación…

—¡¿Qué?! —chillaron al unísono— ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas nada de nada?

Me hicieron sentir más culpables, gracias amigas por el ánimo. Suspiré frustrada. Lo sabía, sabía que era una mala novia.

—Aún estás a tiempo, no te preocupes —intentó animarme Ayumi—. La cena es dentro de tres días, ¿cierto? Usa ese tiempo para preguntarle a tu novio al respecto.

Era una buena idea, solo una idiota como yo no pensaría en eso.

—Tienes razón, gracias.

Quizás sólo necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral, para animarme a dar el siguiente paso en mi relación con Inuyasha. Esa cena sería el principio de un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas, y haría que fuera exitosa costase lo que costase.

Finalmente terminé gastándome todos mis ahorros en un vestido nuevo, a pesar de que Inuyasha se molestó un poco al enterarse.

La noche de la cena Inuyasha pasó a buscarme, y me pareció incluso más sexy que de costumbre, vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca y un blazer negro que llevaba con las mangas arremangadas.

—H-Hola —lo saludé nerviosa y sonrojada, casi sin aliento.

—Hola —me respondió dándome un rápido beso en los labios— ¿Estas lista? —asentí sin poder apartar mi vista de él— Entonces vamos.

—Te ves bien —me alabó en cuanto paramos en un semáforo en rojo, rompiendo así con el silencio que nos envolvía.

—Tú también —respondí dándole rápidos vistazos, con temor a ser descubierta.

Él encendió la radio, y cambió de estación hasta que encontró algo de buena música.

— _I can't get no, no no no, hey hey hey, that's what I say_ —cantó moviendo su cabeza al compás de la canción— _I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no girl reaction, 'cause I try, and I try, and I try, and I try…_ _I can't get no, I can't get no…_

Yo me reí, tarareando a su ritmo, ya que no me sabía la letra. Él se veía tan encantador mientras cantaba que subí el volumen aún más. Y terminamos los dos gritando, mientras él cantaba yo le hacía los coros.

Cuando terminó nos miramos y nos reímos como bobos.

—Eso fue divertido —me dijo entre risas, yo asentí coincidiendo con él.

—¿Falta mucho? —pregunté, sintiéndome ansiosa de pronto.

—No, está a un par de calle.

No dije nada más, preparándome mentalmente para lo que inevitablemente pasaría dentro de unos minutos. Usé todo mi autocontrol en no apretar la falda de mi vestido, puesto que la arrugaría y quedaría arruinada por completo.

Finalmente Inuyasha se detuvo frente a una casa mediana, de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín delantero.

—¿Lista? —dijo abriéndome la puerta y tomándome de la mano para salir.

Me aferré a su brazo y juntos atravesamos el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció entrando conmigo.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo una hermosa mujer viniendo apresurada a recibirnos— ¡Querido, Inuyasha y su linda novia ya están aquí! —anunció apresurando el paso de un hombre de mediana edad que venía desde el salón.

—Ella es Kagome —dijo Inuyasha orgulloso, empujándome delante de él—. Kagome, ellos son mis padres.

—¡Eres encantadora! —chilló su madre, apretando mis manos— Estoy tan feliz de que mi hijo traiga a una chica a casa…

—Un gusto conocerla, señora Taisho —sonreí contagiándome de su algarabía.

—¡Oh, no! Por favor, dime Izayoi… o mamá, mejor dime mamá.

—¡Mamá! —bufó Inuyasha avergonzado— Te dije que no hicieras esas cosas —se quejó.

Ella solo se rio por lo bajo, mientras su esposo la tomaba de la cintura.

—Discúlpala, está muy emocionada. Yo soy Inu No Taisho, un placer conocerte —dijo amablemente, tendiéndome su mano, la cual recibí con gusto.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme, su casa es realmente encantadora —alabé.

—¡Papá! ¡Sesshomaru dice que no vendrá! ¡Dile algo! —gritó Rin desde algún lugar, con voz quejosa y enojada.

—Si me disculpan —susurró el papá de Inuyasha alejándose de nosotros.

—Vamos, pasen. La cena estará lista en cinco minutos —ofreció la señora Taisho, tomándome del brazo y guiándome al comedor mientras me preguntaba cómo había conocido a Inuyasha.

—Traje pastel para el postre —mencioné, esperando ganar tiempo para poner en orden mis ideas. ¿Sería buena idea decirle que su hijo me acosaba para que hablara con él? Me reí por lo bajo, probablemente no.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, aunque el ánimo de Rin no era el mejor, al parecer estaba algo decepcionada, y se mantuvo callada la mayor parte del tiempo, contrario a su carácter pícaro y juguetón.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurré confidente cuando llevamos los platos a la cocina.

—Sí, no pasa nada —me dijo desanimada, antes de volver al comedor.

—No te preocupes por ella, se pone así cuando está molesta con su hermano mayor —la disculpó su madre. Aun así no dejaba de preocuparme.

Inuyasha nos apresuró a irnos inmediatamente luego de la cena, antes de que su madre apareciera con los álbumes de fotos vergonzosas de cuando era bebé.

—Fue una hermosa velada, gracias por invitarme —agradecí mientras nos despedían en la puerta.

—Espero que vuelvas pronto linda, aun no pudimos ver mis álbumes de fotos —dijo en un suspiro.

—Mamá… —bufó Inuyasha con una voz de advertencia.

—Oh, está bien, está bien… ¿Por qué tendré hijos tan malhumorados? —se lamentó cruzándose de brazos.

—Vuelvan cuando quieran —nos ofreció su padre, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Inuyasha— Oh, por cierto… ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Oomiya me dijo que estabas pensando en irte.

—Ahora no papá, luego hablaremos de eso —dijo apresurado tirando de mí para irnos.

—¡Hasta luego! ¡Vayan con cuidado! —se despidió Izayoi agitándonos las manos.

—¿Qué es eso de que piensas dejar tu trabajo? —pregunté preocupada una vez en el auto.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —suspiró frustrado, evidentemente no quería que yo lo supiera.

Me quedé en silencio, sin atreverme a preguntar más.

—.—

El día de san Valentín llegó rápidamente, y tenía una cena romántica preparada en mi departamento esperando por Kagome. Ese día estaba resuelto a hacerla admitir que me quería.

Vendé sus ojos antes de dejarla pasar, estaba tan emocionado que no podía esperar por ver la expresión que pondría en su rostro.

—¿Qué es eso que tanto me quieres mostrar? —preguntó caminando tambaleante mientras la guiaba hasta el interior de mi departamento.

Se largó a llorar mientras se daba vuelta a besarme.

—Esto es hermoso, gracias —me susurró pegando su frente a la mía.

En ese momento sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora, la amaba… la amaba tanto que lo único que quería hacer por el resto de mis días era ver su sonrisa feliz.

Cenamos charlando animadamente, con música instrumental sonando de fondo. No era el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero ella se había comido todo y de postre comimos el pastel de chocolate que me había regalado.

—No debiste hacer todo esto —me susurró al odio mientras bailábamos un tema lento en la sala—. Se supone que yo debía regalarte chocolate y luego tú me lo recompensarías en el día blanco —se burló de mí.

—Te quiero —susurré, ignorando lo que ella me había dicho.

—Yo también te quiero —me confesó con un hilo de voz, escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté burlón alejándome y obligándola a mirarme.

—Te quiero —susurró, con un encantador brillo en sus ojos chocolates.

Casi deseaba saltar de la felicidad. Me acerqué a su rostro para besarla, rodeando mi cintura con los brazos, ella rodeó mi cuello y me atrajo más cerca.

La besé con ganas, explorando su boca con lentitud, peleando con su lengua que se sometía a mí. Una de mis manos bajó por su muslo y de un tirón la obligué a enredar sus piernas a mi cintura. De repente la temperatura de la habitación había subido, y mientras ella acariciaba mi cuello descendí mis besos por su mentón y su cuello.

Ella jadeó, haciéndome sentir poderoso y confiado de mí mientras mis manos acariciaban su cintura y sus muslos por arriba de la ropa.

—Inuyasha —me llamó con la voz entrecortada, hice un sonido para que supiera que la escuchaba, sin querer separar mis labios de su piel—, creo… creo que deberíamos detenernos —dijo con la respiración agitada mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia mí.

Ella decía una cosa, pero hacía otra.

—¿Por qué? —me atreví a preguntar, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella se sobresaltó y un leve gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Me estaba volviendo loco.

—Porque… porque… —intentó discutirme poniendo sus manos en mi pecho y empujándome levemente, casi sin fuerzas.

Ella tembló entre mi cuerpo y el sofá cuando nos tumbé a ambos en él.

—Aun no estoy lista —se disculpó, intentando tener fuerza de voluntad por los dos.

No sabía si ella temblaba por los nervios, la excitación, o por miedo… la última opción me obligó a recuperar mi autocontrol y me separé de su cuello.

—Está bien, lo siento.

Estaba enfadado, enfado conmigo mismo y con ella, enfadado con el mundo. Aparté mis manos y me levanté del sillón mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello, debía calmarme, y no sería fácil. Resoplé sintiéndome mal por querer llevarme a Kagome a la cama aun sabiendo lo que había tenido que pasar por culpa de Keisuke, y del gran pavor que la sola idea de estar con un hombre le provocaba, ella jamás me lo había dicho, pero yo lo sabía.

—Yo… lo siento, en serio —me murmuró con voz compungida, abrazándome por la espalda—. Te juro que yo quiero estar contigo…pero tengo miedo, por favor no te enojes —me suplicó, partiéndome el corazón.

—No te preocupes, no estoy enojado por eso —me disculpé correspondiendo a su abrazo—. No quiero que te sientas presionada por esto, puedo esperar todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Llevábamos apenas un par de meses saliendo, no quería que se sintiera presionada por sexo, no era justo para ella.

—De hecho, no quiero que ni pienses en ello, el problema es mío —me reí nervioso, esperando quitarle una preocupación de la espalda.

—No es eso —negó—. Yo quiero poder estar contigo… así… —murmuró sonrojándose tanto que creo que yo también lo hice— Solo… dame tiempo…

—Por supuesto, te daré todo el que haga falta —le susurré besando su frente.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos abrazados en medio de la sala, pero las velas que había puesto por toda la casa estaban extinguiéndose cuando nos separamos.

—Ya es tarde —medité— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? —preguntó tímidamente mirando el piso— Extraño dormir contigo —me confesó.

Creo que después de todo ella se sentía igual que yo.

—Como ordenes —dijo tomándola de la mano y la guiándola al cuarto.

La dejé a solas para que se escarbara entre mi ropa y decidiera que quería hacer como pijama, mientras tanto me fui a bañar.

—Creo que deberé comprar más ropa —me burlé viéndola sentada en mi cama hojeando el libro que había dejado sobre mi mesa de luz.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó distraída.

—Siempre me estás robando la ropa —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —chilló mirándome sonrojada.

—Aun no me devuelves mi bufanda, ni mi camiseta, ni la chaqueta que te presté —enumeré, sonriendo maliciosamente conforme ella se sonrojaba cada vez más.

—No recuerdo nada de eso —dijo desviando su mirada y aclarándose la garganta.

—Jamás pensé que serías mentirosa y ladrona —me reí mientras gateaba por la cama hasta quedar encima de ella.

—Yo… yo… —dijo apretando el libro entre sus manos.

—No importa —dije desplomándome a su lado—. Puedes quedártelos.

Acomodé mi cabeza entre mis brazos mientras la imaginaba durmiendo con mi ropa puesta en las noches que me extrañaba, la imagen me hizo sonreír tontamente.

Kagome se levantó a apagar la luz y luego corrió a refugiarse entre las mantas.

—A decir verdad… me gustan porque tiene tu olor impregnado —me confesó en la oscuridad del cuarto—. Creo que pronto te los devolveré así los usas un poco antes de que me los lleve de nuevo —bromeó girándose en la cama para darme la espalda y dormir.

—Eres una tramposa —me quejé colando mis dedos entre sus costillas para hacerle cosquillas.

Me deleitaba la forma en que reía hasta quedarse sin aire y se retorcía entre mis manos mientras intentaba golpearme sin éxito. Luego de soltarla la arrastré hasta mi pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

—Te quiero —me susurró, exhausta, antes de caer dormida.

—Yo también —dije besando su frente.

Estaba tan feliz y cansado después de ese día que yo tampoco tardé en quedarme dormido, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba seguro de que lograría ser feliz todos los días con Kagome a mi lado… quizás el anillo guardado en el cajón de mi mesa de luz debería esperar algún tiempo más antes de conocer la luz, pero no tenía apuros y la espera valdría la pena…

 **Fin**


	6. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado tres años desde que había conocido a Kagome, y en esa tarde de Noviembre, mientras veíamos las hojas teñidas en los mismos tonos rojizos que un precioso atardecer caer de los altos árboles que rodeaban la finca en la que nos encontrábamos, ella finalmente me dio el "Sí", frente a todos nuestros familiares y amigos.

—Si nadie se opone a este matrimonio —dijo el juez encargado del registro civil que habíamos contratado—, los declaro marido y mujer.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como mi madre se iba en lágrimas mientras mi papá fregaba su espalda, sonriéndonos orgulloso.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Me giré hacia Kagome, que se veía tan preciosamente ataviada en un sencillo vestido blanco que se pegaba insinuante a sus curvas, y con el rostro escondido detrás de un fino velo de tul. Con cuidado de no arruinar su peinado quité el velo de su rostro y lo acomodé sobre su cabeza para luego tomar su fino rostro entre mis manos e inclinarme hacía ella para besarla.

Estaba tan emocionado que no pude evitar enredar uno de mis brazos en su cintura y tirarla hacia atrás, como en las películas románticas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

El ruido de una exclamación masiva seguida de gritos y aplausos me aturdió, y al separarme de ella sólo podía ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates brillar sólo para mí, y el precioso sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

El juez se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Rápidamente tomé el bolígrafo y el papel que había acomodado sobre la mesa dispuesta delante de nosotros y firmé impaciente por besar de nuevo a mi esposa…

Aaah… pero que bien sonaba esa palabra… Kagome ahora, por ley, era mi esposa…

En cuanto ella terminó de firmar la tomé entre mis brazos, cargándola como a una princesa mientras corría ansioso hasta el salón donde se celebraría nuestra recepción, mientras todos nuestros invitados nos tiraban arroz mezclado con pétalos de rosas blancas.

La besé de nuevo, para el deleite de todos.

—.—

La recepción de la boda había terminado y nos encontrábamos hospedados en un cuarto de hotel con una impresionante vista de la ciudad. No iba a escatimar en gastos el día de mi boda, así que le di a Kagome todo cuanto pudo querer.

Había dejado mi antiguo trabajo para independizarme y empezar mi propio negocio, debo confesar que el riesgo era mucho, e incluso tuve que juntar todos mis ahorros y pedirle dinero prestado a mi padre; tuve que trabajar duro para tener éxito, pero finalmente las cosas habían marchado viento en popa luego de dos largos años de esfuerzos, y ahora que tenía mi propia empresa de construcción quería darle a mi bella esposa todos los gustos.

—Insisto en que no deberías haber gastado tanto en todo esto —me dijo Kagome en cuanto la sorprendí con la bella suite privada, llena de pétalos de rosas y velas perfumadas.

—Sólo nos casaremos una vez, déjame darte todos los gustos —respondí tirando de ella para pegarla a mi pecho y bailar con ella mientras tarareaba alguna canción lenta que recordaba vagamente.

—Es hermoso, gracias —dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besarme.

Nos besamos tiernamente, despacio, disfrutando del sabor del otro… poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, cuando rocé sus labios con la lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar; ella abrió sus labios obedientemente, dejándome someter su lengua a mi voluntad.

La necesidad de estar con ella me apremiaba, esa noche finalmente ella sería toda mía, había aguantado tres años por ese día… y aunque algunos pensarían que estaba loco, ella definitivamente valía la espera.

—Te necesito —gruñí descendiendo mis besos por su mandíbula y luego por su cuello, ella ladeó su rostro dándome acceso.

Sus manos buscaron los botones de mi camisa para despréndelos uno a uno mientras su respiración se volvía irregular conforme mis besos descendían más y más. El vestido que usaba era hermoso, pero seguro se vería mejor con él… con un rápido movimiento la giré y puse su espalda contra mi pecho, besé su nuca mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido a la vez que ella intentaba recuperar la respiración. Saber que mis caricias generaban tales reacciones en su cuerpo me hizo sentir impaciente.

El vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto un corsé de encaje con bragas, liguero y medias de seda a juego. La visión me quitó el aliento, todo en ella era sublime.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó tímidamente con voz agitada— Pensé que este sería un buen regalo de bodas —agregó sonriendo y pegándose más a mí.

Mi erección palpitaba dolorosamente dentro de mis pantalones, y ella refregó su trasero contra mí, haciéndome perder la paciencia. Ella se veía como un ángel, pero podía llegar a ser así de diabólica.

—Me encanta —confesé, recorriendo con mis manos su cintura y sus pechos por encima del corsé—, pero creo que me gustará aún más cuando te los saque.

La empujé hasta la cama, haciéndola perder sus zapatos de tacón y tirando mi camisa en algún lugar del piso en el proceso. La recosté suavemente mientras la besaba con ferocidad.

Oh, la deseaba tanto…

Aprisioné sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza y me despegué de ella para admirar esa increíble visión, sus labios estaban hinchados y su labial corrido, sus ojos echaban chispas y ardían en deseo, su cabello alborotado le enmarcaba el rostro y la hacían lucir aún más sexy y salvaje. Sus pechos se erguían frente a mí, y sin pensarlo tomé uno entre mis manos, amasándolo sobre la tela mientras ella jadeaba deseosa por más.

Me incliné de nuevo hacía ella para atrapar sus labios y morderlos con ferocidad mientras mis manos buscaban impacientemente los diminutos broches que abrían ese dichoso corsé que ocultaba sus redondos y perfectos senos. Cuando logré deshacerme de la prenda la tiré lejos y mi boca chupó y lamió uno de sus pezones mientras con mi mano se daba atención al otro, pellizcándolo suavemente, descubriendo con gratitud como se erizaban y endurecían debido a mis atenciones.

Ella sólo arqueaba la espalda hacía mí mientras respiraba agitadamente, soltando pequeños gemidos que me estaban enloqueciendo. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaban mi pecho y espalda de arriba abajo mientras se dedicaba a disfrutar de mis caricias.

—Inuyasha —jadeó tirando del cinturón de mi pantalón.

Ella estaba tanto o más excitada que yo, y eso me agradaba. Me alejé lo suficiente para ayudarla a deshacerse de mi pantalón y zapatos y luego me acomodé encima de ella de nuevo. Mis besos bajaron por su vientre y hundí mi nariz entre sus piernas, descubriendo con satisfacción ese aroma almizclado de provenía de su excitación; sus piernas temblaban y las apretó ante mi atrevimiento.

—Tranquila —susurré acariciando sus rodillas, debió hacerle cosquillas pues el espasmo en sus piernas la hizo reír, o quizás sólo eran los nervios.

—Esto es nuevo para mí, lo siento —se disculpó sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—No te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche —susurré acercándome a besar su frente y mejillas—, solo relájate y yo me encargaré de todo.

La siguiente media hora me dediqué a llenarla de besos por cada rincón de su piel desnuda, deshaciéndome de sus medias con suavidad, y tirando el liguero después. Ahora todo lo que tenía que quitarle para que quedara completamente desnuda era su pequeña e impecable braga blanca.

Jugué con el borde de encaje, introduciendo mis dedos para acariciar el vello rizado que cubría su entrepierna. Ella detuvo mi mano, mirándome nerviosa.

—Yo… yo no sabía si te gustaba depilada o no —murmuró a punto de morir de vergüenza.

Me reí, quitándole el hierro al asunto. Quizás a otros hombres les importaba ese aspecto, pero para mí era indiferente.

—Me gusta así —le sonreí enredando mis dedos con el vello oscuro.

Luego de juguetear un rato con ella finalmente bajé sus bragas por sus largas y torneadas piernas, en un acto de puro instinto le llevé a mi nariz y olfateé el aroma que desprendía su femineidad. Ella casi me pateó en el rostro, mientras se cubría los ojos avergonzada de mi acto.

Me paré al borde de la cama, observando con minuciosidad cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo expuesto frente a mí.

—No me mires así de fijo, me avergüenzas —me susurró.

—¿Por qué? No puedo dejar de verte, eres simplemente perfecta —dije gateando sobre ella para llegar a sus labios—, y ahora eres toda mía.

A partir de ese momento las cosas se tornaron más seria, había tratado de mantenerme sereno todo ese tiempo, pero ya no creía aguantar mucho más, y el bulto prominente de mi bóxer era la prueba de eso.

—Sácatelos —me ordenó tirando del elástico, mientras se mordía los labios y me miraba intrépida.

¿Quién era yo para desobedecer los deseos de mi esposa? Con un rápido movimiento me deshice de la prenda, quedando mi buen y confiable amigo expuesto delante de ella.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y estiró sus manos para envolver lo largo de mi erección y frotarla de una punta a la otra.

—Kagome —gruñí bajo, deleitado por lo que sus manos me provocaban.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó.

Sin mediar palabras mi mano se cerró por encima de la suya y marqué un ritmo más rápido. Ella siguió por sí misma, mientras yo apoyaba todo mi peso en los brazos y rodillas, para no aplastarla.

La urgencia por poseerla era cada vez mayor.

—Detente —pedí apartando sus manos de mí.

Me acomodé en su entrada, y sólo para cerciorarme hundí cuidadosamente un dedo en su interior, ella soltó un leve quejido con sus labios temblorosos.

—¿Duele? —pregunté dudoso, todo su interior estaba bien lubricado y listo para recibirme.

—No, solo me sorprendió —respondió apretando las sabanas entre sus manos.

—Ya no aguanto más —confesé mirándola entre dudoso y preocupado—, dime si quieres que paremos.

La sola idea de detenernos luego de llegar tan lejos me hizo fruncir el entrecejo sin querer, no quería tener que consolarme a solas en el baño la noche de mi boda.

—Hazlo —me dijo con determinación y valentía ardiendo en sus ojos, mientras apretaba mis brazos entre sus débiles manos.

—¿Segura? —ella asintió vehementemente, y se indiqué que tomara aire antes de introducirme lentamente en ella.

Era tan estrecho y húmedo, y ella temblaba tanto que me quedé lo más quieto que puse hasta que se acostumbró a mí.

—Puedes seguir —dijo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, cuando pudo controlar su respiración y el espasmo en su cuerpo.

Empecé a mover mis caderas lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella en un ritmo constante que fue aumentando de velocidad conforme sus gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer se intensificaban.

Puse un cojín debajo de su trasero y otros cuantos alrededor de su cabeza, ella empezó a acoplarse al ritmo que marcaban mis embestidas, y movía sus caderas a mi encuentro, para enterrarme más en ella, tan profundo como era posible…

—Di mi nombre —exigí con la mente casi nublada, la vi humedecerse los labios en busca de su voz y mi nombre escapó suavemente de sus labios—. Más fuerte —grité, casi al borde de colapsar.

—Inuyasha, oh, Inuyasha —gritó arqueando su espalda y apretando las sabanas entre sus manos.

Yo estaba a punto de tener un maravilloso orgasmo, y quería arrastrarla conmigo así que incremente aún más el ritmo de mis embestidas.

—Inuyasha, te amo, te amo tanto —jadeó con la voz entrecortada mientras sus pechos se meneaban delante mío al ritmo que yo marcaba.

Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios mientras algo explotaba dentro mío y sentía como todo mi ser se derramaba dentro del suyo, drenando mis energías casi por completo, ella tembló entera mientras sentía lo mismo que yo. Ambos habíamos llegado a un poderoso clímax que nos llevó hasta el cielo.

Me desplomé encima de su pequeño cuerpo, casi sin fuerzas para moverme, ella abrazó mi cabeza que descansaba sobre sus pechos mientras el silencio de la habitación solo era invadido por nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición, lo cierto era que el calor que su cuerpo me brindaba era tan acogedor que no quería moverme de allí. Aun así, usando mis últimas energías salí de ella y me acomodé en la cama para luego arrastrar a Kagome hasta mi pecho.

—Te amo —le susurré besando su cabello azabache, antes de que se quedara dormida.

—Yo te amo más —me respondió depositando un beso en mi pecho.

Se abrazó a mí aún más y no tardamos mucho en quedarnos dormidos.

Y así fue como nuestra nueva vida como el señor y la señora Taisho empezó…

—.—

Los días venideros fueron sumamente felices, aunque también existieron los días malos, no lo negaría. Pero ese 13 de abril, cuando entré al cuarto donde Kagome estaba descansando, puedo decir que mi felicidad estaba completa. Había acabado de nacer nuestro primer hijo, un pequeño bebé que tenía el cabello oscuro de mi esposa y mis ojos ámbar.

—Ha nacido el primer heredero Taisho —dije emocionado mientras alzaba a mi pequeño como en la película del Rey León, Kagome se rio y me obligó a devolvérselo —. Es hermoso —susurré arrimándome al lado de mi esposa que mantenía a nuestro hijo entre sus brazos mientras el pequeño apretaba uno de mis dedos en su diminuta mano.

Estaba tan emocionado que podría haber llorado, pero eso se lo dejaba a mi esposa que no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de felicidad al poder tenerlo entre los brazos luego de haberlo cargado por nueve meses en su vientre.

—Estoy tan agradecida que hayas llegado bien —le susurró besando su pequeña nariz.

Yo los abracé a ambos… mi familia… Kagome y yo al fin teníamos nuestra propia familia…

El momento de intimidad como padres primerizos se vio interrumpido cuando las voces emocionadas de nuestros familiares más cercanos resonaron en el pasillo. La habitación se llenó de gente trayendo consigo un montón de globos, flores y peluches.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamaron al unísono, interrumpiendo el descanso de nuestro retoño que se había dormido en el pecho de su madre luego de alimentarse un poco.

La mirada que les lanzó Kagome cuando el bebé empezó a llorar los dejó a todos callados, y sutilmente fueron saliendo del cuarto en silencio.

—Déjame que yo me encargue, tú descansa —ofrecí alzando entre mis brazos a esa pequeña y frágil criatura, paseándome por la habitación mientras lo sacudía ligeramente.

En ese momento no recordaba ninguna nana de mi niñez, así que simplemente le canté una de mis canciones favoritas "Magic" de Coldplay, y el niño se durmió rápidamente de nuevo.

—No malacostumbres a nuestro hijo —se burló Kagome—, luego querrá que le cante todo el tiempo para hacerlo dormir —me dijo acariciando con cuidado y suavidad su escaso cabello.

—Deja al niño en paz —me reí ligeramente—, le cantaré todas las veces que haga falta…

Lo devolví a los brazos de su madre, y mientras me acomodaba a su lado observamos en silencio como la tranquila respiración de nuestro bebé nos llevaba de paz ante un mundo desconocido.

—Serás una gran mamá —le susurré al oído, jugando con su cabello.

—Tú serás un gran papá —me dijo girándose hacia mí para depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

Tenía tantos miedos… Kagome me había obligado a leer un montón de libros sobre paternidad, pero aun así estaba inseguro de si podría con el trabajo de ser padre. Cuando vi a mi mujer e hijo dormir plácidamente a mi lado me decidí a dar mi mejor esfuerzo… nuestra vida juntos no había hecho más que empezar, y no sabía que nos depararía el futuro, así que de nada servía preocuparse por ello ahora… solo tenía que disfrutar de aquella imagen, y dejarla grabada en mi memoria por el resto de mis días…

—Los amo —susurré acomodándome a su lado para observarlos dormir.


End file.
